


Romans

by le_mru



Series: Księżniczka i smok [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femme, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, canon compliant at some point, free mages, the princess on the white horse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans rycerski osadzony w świecie Dragon Age. Co, jeśli Cassandra i Trevelyan spotkały się w przeszłości, kiedy Cassandra była łowczynią smoków, a Trevelyan skromnym magiem z Kręgu? AU, które ma za zadanie naprawić trochę brak Cassandra/Femquisitor. Druga część "Księżniczki i Smoka".</p><p>For English speakers - there is a translation posted by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso">soriso</a> here: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325115">The Princess and The Dragon</a>.<br/>A chivalric romance set in the world of Dragon Age. What if Cassandra and Trevelyan had met before, back when Cassandra was a dragon hunter, and Trevelyan a humble Circle mage? The second part of "The Princess and the Dragon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486416) by [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso)



 

Jako nastolatka Cassandra zaczytywała się w romansach. Jako dorosła - wcale nie przestała, zaczęła tylko to ukrywać, najpierw wstydliwie, a potem z dziwnym podekscytowaniem na myśl o kontraście, jaki to tworzyło z jej zwykłym wizerunkiem. Sztywniara - podsumował ją kiedyś jeden z kolegów Anthony’ego, i może by się przejęła, gdyby nie czytała akurat nowej części Opowieści o ludziach pustyni, swojej ulubionej serii wydawniczej. Góra lodowa - stwierdził jeden ze wzgardzonych absztyfikantów, nie wiedząc, jak uprzedniego wieczora Cassandra przeżywała gwałtowne gody Rudyarda i Klementyny.

Uwielbiała chodzić po swoich pokojach tylko w koszuli albo zupełnie nago, przyjmując przed lustrem zmysłowe pozy, zupełnie jakby ćwiczyła na zaś. Próbowała nawet kiedyś chodzić w takich strojach jak bohaterki powieści, ale okazały się okropnie niepraktyczne i na dodatek miała wrażenie, że jest za kogoś przebrana, jak jakaś zagraniczna szpieżyca. Miała natomiast różne, być może nie do końca gustowne wyobrażenia na temat pierwszej nocy z wybraną osobą. Najpierw się pocałują, w tle będą się rozciągać pola malowane zbożem rozmaitym, potem nastąpi zmiana scenerii, a więc marmurowy kominek, lecą ubrania, płatki róż, te sprawy. Będzie namiętnie i czule zarazem. Będą to robić całą noc, chociaż noc to przecież bardzo dużo czasu, ale Cassandra miała dobrą kondycję i w ogóle jej to nie martwiło. Alabastrowe ramiona, włosy rozsypane na poduszce, i tak dalej.

Nie spodziewała się za to, że będą leżeć na sianie wśród chrapiących rycerzy, mrugając do siebie porozumiewawczo. To znaczy, Cassandrze wydawało się to porozumiewawcze, ale Trevelyan może po prostu wpadło coś do oka.

Nie znalazłyby się w tej sytuacji, gdyby ojciec nie uznał pokojów gościnnych niegodnymi nocowania. Konflikt udało się zażegnać, ale szkoda się dokonała: ojciec był dogłębnie urażony i dokumentnie obrażony, a że pora była późna, uznano, że nie warto rozstawiać namiotów, więc ostatecznie zaszczycili swoim towarzystwem oddaloną nieco od gospody stodółkę.

Cassandra rozścieliła sobie posłanie na sianie i przykryła się płaszczem. Obok Trevelyan wierciła się na swoim kocu, stanowiąc w ciemności tylko kształt o łagodnych łukach i zapachu ziołowych kosmetyków. Niby mogłaby być kimkolwiek innym, ale nie: powietrze między nimi zachowywało się jakoś inaczej.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie matki w tym miejscu — szepnęła Cassandra pod wpływem impulsu.

— Ja też nie — przyznała Trevelyan.

— Spałaś już kiedyś w stodole?

— Tak, zdarzyło się. Dzikie obyczaje z Ostwick.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie. Było w tej dziewczynie coś rozbrajającego. Wyciągnęła na oślep rękę i trafiła na jej dłoń, delikatną i miękką jak u skryby, a wokół gwardziści chrapali w najlepsze.

Ojciec był naprawdę urażony do głębi poziomem gospody, co można było poznać po tym, że narzucił następnego dnia bezlitosne tempo. Cassandra była do tego przyzwyczajona, ale Trevelyan, rano rozgadana i promieniejąca, z biegiem czasu coraz coraz mniej się odzywała, a na postoju zsunęła się z siodła i powlekła w kierunku potoku. Cassandra pomogła rozłożyć obozowisko, oporządzić konie i rozdzielić warty, a po kolacji wetknęła głowę do ich wspólnego namiotu. Trevelyan leżała ze zwiniętym płaszczem wetkniętym pod brzuch i zbolałą miną.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? Odłożyłam ci trochę ziemniaków z żaru.

— Dzięki. Bolą mnie części niewymowne — przyznała Trevelyan. — Od siodła.

Cassandra wsunęła się do namiotu i usiadła po turecku obok niej.

— A czy nie możesz ich… wiesz… — Potarła wymownie dłonie o siebie.

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią przez chwilę ze zdziwieniem, a potem coś w niej zaskoczyło. Rozgrzała ręce, jakby szykowała się do rąbania drewna, i przyłożyła je sobie do kluczowego miejsca z komicznym westchnieniem ulgi. Cassandra oparła się na łokciu i przekrzywiła głowę. Nie miała zbyt wiele okazji, żeby spędzać z nią czas sam na sam, bo ciężko do tego zaliczyć upojne godziny spędzane na końskim grzbiecie w asyście znudzonych rycerzy, ojca i brata. Trevelyan przyjmowała też w towarzystwie uprzejmą, ułagodzoną i przez to dość nieciekawą maskę. Cassandra znacznie wolała jej nieutemperowaną, prywatną wersję, którą, była pewna, gdyby ojciec poznał, nigdy nie kazałby Cassandrze tak uważnie obserować. I pomyśleć, że ojciec kazał ją tak uważnie obserwować - na wszelki wypadek.

Trevelyan, nieświadoma tego wszystkiego, przewrócila się na plecy i zamachała palcami.

— Ręce, które leczą — zażartowała. Cassandra zauważyła już, że lubiła humorem rozładowywać sytuację albo pomniejszać swoje dokonania, i o ile to pierwsze się często sprawdzało, to drugie było niepotrzebne.

— Jeśli mam być szczera, pozostaję pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności — powiedziała, z wysiłkiem dobierając słowa. — Prawie każdy potrafi nauczyć się okładać kogoś mieczem, ale to jest coś… wyjątkowego.

— Pochlebiasz mi, prawda? — zapytała Trevelyan.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie! To nie pochlebstwo. Naprawdę tak uważam, tylko nigdy nie potrafię nic odpowiednio powiedzieć…

Trevelyan wydawała się zakłopotana, a Cassandra zganiła się w duchu. Można by się spodziewać, że przy takiej znajomości romantycznych motywów będzie jej to lepiej szło, ale słowa zawsze przychodziły jej opornie. Była znacznie lepsza w czym innym.

Zamknęła dystans między nimi, przykrywając Trevelyan swoim ciałem. Miała ona miękkie usta, aksamitną szyję, gibką nogę, którą entuzjastycznie objęła Cassandrę w pasie, i tendencję do wydawania zachęcających dźwięków, niestety nieco zbyt głośnych, bo ktoś nieopodal odchrząknął i splunął, zapewne zupełnie niewinnie, ale nieodwołalnie ściągając je obie na ziemię.

Trevelyan zamarła z rękami opartymi na ramionach Cassandry i popłochem na twarzy.

— To siodło ci nadal dokucza, tak? — zapytała troskliwie Cassandra, wysupłując się z jej objęć.

— Na to wygląda — stwierdziła Trevelyan, poprawiając nerwowo strój. — To pewnie wina jakichś błędów w postawie jeździeckiej. Może pomogłabyś mi je odnależć i poprawić?

— Z przyjemnością, jak tylko znajdziemy się w domu.

W nocy nie potrafiła jednak do końca się powstrzymać: po kwadransie gorączkowego wpatrywania się w plecy Trevelyan, przysunęła się chyłkiem bliżej i objęła ją w pasie ramieniem, a kiedy ta przeciągnęła się we śnie, wsunęła dłoń pomiędzy warstwy ubrań i dotknęła spoiwa między bokiem a biodrem.

Zaczynała rozumieć, czemu pójście do łóżka nazywano czasem poznaniem fizycznym. Jej pożądanie też można by scharakteryzować jako ciekawość: chciała wiedzieć, jak krągła, kobieca Trevelyan wygląda nago, jak się zachowuje, kiedy ktoś sprawia jej przyjemność, jak wygina kręgosłup, w jaki kształt układają się jej usta, jakie w dotyku są jej uda i pośladki. Łapała się na tym, kiedy patrzyła na Trevelyan przy codziennych czynnościach, jak zakładanie butów czy zsiadanie z konia. Matka mawiała, że wiele erotyki jest w tajemnicy, i sama zresztą wkładała wiele wysiłku w utrzymanie tej tajemnicy przez ojcem: mieli osobne sypialnie, a mama nigdy nie pokazywała się nikomu oprócz służącej w swoim buduarze, i nawet Cassandra widziała ją w bieliźnie i bez makijażu tylko raz, kiedy we dwór uderzyła wielka burza i salwowali się ucieczką do piwniczki z winem. Tymczasem ciągłe przebywanie w towarzystwie Trevelyan, jeśli zmieniło cokolwiek, to tylko wyostrzyło żądzę do poziomu trudnego do zignorowania.

Cassandra nie ceniła więc uroku tajemnicy. Wywołała skandal, wprowadzając do porządku dnia poranne pływanie w jeziorze, ale w końcu wszyscy się przyzwyczaili i nie musiała nawet nikogo wypłaszać z krzaków, jak to miało miejsce na początku. Traktowała zresztą swoje ciało utylitarnie, i nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, jakie jest zużyte, dopóki Trevelyan nie przywróciła go do stanu wyjściowego. Zaczynała zresztą w tym upatrywać źródła tej fascynacji: to chyba było to pierwotne połączenie pomiędzy nimi, od razu fizyczne.

Powrót do domu oznaczał rozdzielenie i zdała sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w życiu nie spieszyło jej się z powrotem. Ojcu jednak tak i pod koniec dnia zajechali na dziedziniec, budząc uśpiony prawie dwór do życia.

Odwieszała smoczą zbroję na wieszak w ich prywatnej zbrojowni, kiedy zauważyła, że Anthony rzuca jej po kryjomu dziwne spojrzenia.

— Złapałeś jakąś egzotyczną chorobę czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Zamachał sugestywnie brwiami i oparł się o szafę z wyjściowymi kaftanami.

— Ta nasza mistrzyni sztuk tajemnych to dopiero coś, prawda?

— To prawda — odparła Cassandra, wiedząc dokładnie, dokąd to zmierza i mimo to dzielnie usiłując sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory. — Jest bardzo utalentowana jak na swój wiek. To znakomity dodatek do naszego zespołu.

— To znakomity dodatek, zgadza się. Szkoda, że trochę stronniczy, bo ewidentnie woli niektórych z nas.

— Wygląda na to, że próbowałeś z nią tego, czego próbujesz tak jak z każdą inną biedną dziewczyną, która znajdzie się w promieniu pięćdziesięciu stóp, i jak zwykle ci nie wyszło.

— Dobry ruch z tą książką. — Anthony nie dał zbić się z tropu. — Nie wpadłbym na to, ale, zdaje się, zadziałało.

— Powiedz mi wprost, o co ci chodzi. — Cassandra odwróciła się na pięcie, wyprowadzona wreszcie z równowagi. — I zachowaj te głupie gadki dla swoich kolegów.

— Tylko się droczę z tobą, Cass. I martwię się trochę o ciebie.

— O mnie? — Prychnęła, siadając, żeby zdjąć buty. — Nie musisz, naprawdę. Jestem dorosła i w pełni władz umysłowych.

— Nie wątpię. Ale pamiętasz, jak to się ostatnio skończyło z magiem?

Uniosła głowę. Anthony rzeczywiście patrzył na nią z zatroskaniem.

— To nie ta sama sytuacja. Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki, pamiętasz.

— Ja pamiętam, ale nie jestem pewien, czy ty.

— Nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

— Przyrzeknij mi tylko, że wycofasz się, zanim się w coś wpakujesz.

— Przecież to ja jestem ta porządna, Tony.

Anthony uśmiechnął się do niej pozumiewawczo.

Natknęła się na Trevelyan dopiero następnego dnia przed obiadem, i przelotnie przycisnęła ją do draperii w przedpokoju.

— Jeśli chcesz się ze mną spotkać wieczorem — powiedziała, trzymając oszołomioną Trevelyan za brodę — to zostaw otwarte okno.

Naprawdę wielu ludzi miało nieodpowiednie mniemanie o Cassandrze Pentaghast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podwyższyłam za ten rozdział rating całego fika, bo miałam wrażenie, że jest za niski. Poza tym Cassandra przyprawia Trevelyan o zawał, a rodzina dostarcza jak zawsze dobre rady.

Cassandra nie należała do tych arystokratycznych dzieci, które spędzają czas na bankietach i turniejach rycerskich - miała w księstwie swoje obowiązki. Na obiedzie, mimo że wolałaby tylko przyglądać się przyjemnie zaróżowionej Trevelyan po drugiej stronie stołu, załatwiła kilka spraw z pisarzem dworskim, a po posiłku przejrzała zaległą korespondencję i przygotowała odpowiedzi dla porannego posłańca. Po zapadnięciu zmroku chciała iść pobiegać z Sigismundem, ale nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć, więc wzięła ręcznik i wybrała się nad jezioro.

Okna Trevelyan wychodziły na tę stronę i paliło się w nich światło. Cassandrze raczej obce było wyrachowanie i premedytacja, natomiast potrafiła wykorzystywać nadarzające się okazje: rozebrała się powoli i ustawiła na pomoście szczególnie pieczołowicie, a kiedy wybiła się do skoku, miała to drażniące wrażenie, że ktoś jej się przygląda.

Umyła się i wytarła skrzętnie, poszła zagadać z nocnymi strażnikami, a potem zajrzała jeszcze do ojca. Siedział w fotelu z jakimiś zakurzonymi papierami, mrużąc oczy przy nikłym świetle.

— Idź spać, tato. — Zapaliła mu kandelabr stojący obok biurka. — Jutro się tym zajmiemy.

Potarł oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej. Wydawało się, że ostatnio jakoś bardziej posiwiał.

— Gdyby kto wiedział, że moja córka rozstawia mnie po kątach.

— Tak, tak. — To było jego stałe powiedzonko. — Dobranoc.

— Zaczekaj chwilę, Cassandro. Cieszę się, że znalazłaś damskie towarzystwo w mistrzyni z Ostwick, ale pamiętasz chyba…

Zastygła w progu, najwyższym wysiłkiem woli zduszając wzburzenie w zarodku.

— Nigdy nie ufaj magowi. Pamiętam, tato. Dobranoc!

Wyszła z gabinetu na sztywnych nogach i już w swoich pokojach rzuciła ręcznikiem o podłogę ze złości. Gdyby nie to, że wszystko było już postanowione od momentu spotkania pod kapliczką, kiedy Cassandra poprosiła Andraste o radę i ujrzała Trevelyan, może by zaczęła się zastanawiać, może zwątpiłaby w swoje przekonania. Ale nie było powrotu.

Przebrała się w wygodny, luźny strój, który najbardziej odpowiadał jej zamiarom, i zmierzwiła włosy, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Cassandra z naprzeciwka spoglądała ze kamienną pewnością siebie, ale tę prawdziwą coś cisnęło na wysokości mostka, i musiała to sobie rozmasować.

Potem zgasiła u siebie wszystkie świece, otworzyła okno i wyszła na parapet. Przez długość fasady dworu biegł niewielki występ, który odkryli z Anthonym już w dzieciństwie. Oczywiście, teraz, ze dwa razy większymi stopami, znacznie trudniej było przejść po nim na drugą stronę budynku: musiała przywrzeć plecami do ściany i przesuwać się kawałek po kawałku, patrząc na stajnię, dziedziniec i dalsze zabudowania gospodarcze, prawie niewidoczne w mroku. Kiedy dotarła do rogu, wymacała ręką rynnę, odwróciła się na palcach jednej stopy i drugą zahaczyła o metalowy uchwyt utrzymujący odpływ wody. Dalej było już prosto: w górę po rynnie, wspiąć się po dachówkach na kalenicę i zsunąć z drugiej strony, dla bezpieczeństwa łapiąc za wykusz.

Uklękła na brzegu dachu i wychyliła się, żeby spojrzeć na rząd okien piętra. Pierwsze było szeroko otwarte, więc spuściła nogi na parapet, złapała za framugę i wskoczyła do środka, omal nie przyprawiając Trevelyan o zapaść.

— To ty! Słodka Andraste!

— To ja. — Cassandra nonszalancko strzepnęła tunikę. — Prosiłam przecież o otwarcie okna.

— Tak, ale myślałam, że bardziej symbol… — Trevelyan miała na sobie kusy, haftowany szlafrok, za którego poły nadal się asekuracyjnie trzymała. — Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś. Czy chciałabyś się czegoś napić?

— Napić? Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję. Czy mogę się rozejrzeć? Nie byłam tutaj, odkąd się wprowadziłaś.

— Proszę bardzo. — Trevelyan wyjęła skądś butelkę wina i odkorkowała ją z wprawą. — Obawiam się, że zrobiło się bardziej nieporządnie.

— Nieprawda. — Uwadze Cassandry nie umknęły porozstawiane taktycznie wokół łóżka świece i dotknęła znowu mostka, za którym ją zakłuło. — Bardzo ładnie tu pachnie.

Trevelyan podeszła do niej z pucharkiem. Szlafrok nieco się rozchylił, ukazując znajomy naszyjnik pomiędzy dwoma kształtnymi piersiami.

— Dziękuję. To chyba z naszej winnicy, prawda? — zapytała, usilnie skupiając wzrok na winie. — Skąd je masz?

— Mam swoje sposoby. — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. — Mam też coś dla ciebie.

— Nie ma potrzeby, naprawdę…

— Chwileczkę. — Pod najdalszym oknem, gdzie stało biurko, piętrzyły się księgi i znajdował też pewnego rodzaju warsztat z kolbami, miseczkami i pękami suszonych roślin. Trevelyan wydobyła stamtąd niewielki słoiczek z ciemnego szkła. — Proszę. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie.

— Co to takiego?

— To maść na stawy i stłuczenia. Wiem, że bardzo dużo ćwiczysz, więc pomyślałam, że ci się przyda…

Cassandra odkręciła wieczko i powąchała ją. Pachniała trochę jak kremy, którymi smarowała się wieczorami matka, tylko bardziej ostro.

— Dziękuję. To najbardziej przemyślany prezent, jaki w życiu dostałam.

Trevelyan dygnęła, spoglądając na nią spod rzęs, i odwróciła się do do swojej toaletki.

— Jesteś bardzo praktyczną osobą, więc ciężko znaleźć coś, co mogłabyś chcieć dostać — powiedziała, nalewając wina do drugiego pucharka.

— Coś w tym jest. — Cassandra zrobiła dwa kroki w jej kierunku. — Zwykle dostaję sztylety albo pasy. Mam całą szafę pasów ze sztyletami.

Trevelyan zachichotała uroczo, a Cassandra odstawiła pucharek i chwyciła ją za biodra. Odbijały się w lustrze toaletki, więc mogła śledzić podróż swoich rąk: jednej w dół uda, a drugiej w górę torsu Trevelyan, do miejsca, w którym szlafrok się rozchylał. Skóra Trevelyan była złocista tam, gdzie miała styczność ze słońcem, i kremowa w tych miejscach, gdzie zwykle nie docierało. Dłoń Cassandry odcinała się wyraźnie od jej piersi. Trevelyan westchnęła i złapała ją za nadgarstek, ale nie unieruchomiła drugiej ręki, więc ta wsunęła się w rozcięcie szlafroka.

— Widzę, że włożyłaś biżuterię ode mnie — powiedziała jej Cassandra do ucha.

— Tak — wydyszała Trevelyan, ocierając się o nią całym ciałem. — Ch-choć nie wiedziałam, czy mi pasuje.

Ten widok, choć najbardziej podniecający, jakiego chyba doświadczyła w życiu, budził też jakieś dziwne obawy. Jakby wszystko było za prawdziwe, nie jak na ciemnym dziedzińcu albo w zacienionym parku, tylko tu, we dworze, gdzie dotąd bez takich uniesień przebiegało całe jej życie.

Trevelyan odwróciła się nagle i zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję, przywierając do niej gorącymi wargami. Tak jak poprzednio, Cassandra zachwiała się nieco, a potem ugięła nogi w kolanach, ujęła Trevelyan mocno za uda i podniosła ją. Trevelyan pisnęła uroczo, nie trafiła i pocałowała ją w oko i nos zamiast ust, a Cassandra zaniosła ją do łóżka i rzuciła na nie bezceremonialnie, po czym zdjęła tunikę przez głowę i rzuciła ją za siebie.

Trevelyan uniosła się na łokciach. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie, a szlafrok zupełnie się rozszedł.

— Chodź tutaj — poleciła.

Cassandra nie kazała na siebie czekać: skopała ze stóp buty, przesunęła dłońmi po gładkich nogach Trevelyan, wsunęła między nie jedno udo. Pocałowała ją w obojczyk i ugryzła delikatnie w ramię, a Trevelyan zacisnęła dłoń na jej włosach, co wywołało elektryczny niemal dreszcz. Piersi Trevelyan były inne od jej własnych, miększe i cięższe, chyba też wrażliwsze, wnioskując z jej reakcji na dotyk. I dopóki Cassandra myślała o tym jak o wyzwaniu, któremu trzeba stawić czoło, dobrze jej szło, ale kiedy uniosła wzrok, i Trevelyan go napotkała, musiała się oprzeć czołem o jej mostek i odetchnąć.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Trevelyan, dotykając ostrożnie jej drżącego ramienia.

— Tak, ja tylko… nie wiem. Po prostu.

Trevelyan, na swoje szczęście, nie zaśmiała się. Z całkowicie poważnym wyrazem twarzy odsunęła Cassandrę na niewielką odległość i położyła jej dłoń na swojej piersi, a potem powoli przesunęła w dół po żebrach, biodrze i pokrytym miękkimi włosami wzgórku. Cassandra westchnęła, kiedy dotknęła wreszcie jej warg. Moment jakoś wydał jej się uroczysty.

Porządna, dobrze wychowana baronówna Trevelyan kopała ją piętami po plecach, wbijała paznokcie w ramiona, wiła się i wyrywała, a na koniec wydała z siebie jęk przechodzący w krzyk, który Cassandra w ostatnim momencie zatamowała dłonią położoną na jej ustach, pomna otwartych okien i nocnej ciszy.

Trevelyan opadła wreszcie z westchnieniem na łóżko. Cassandra położyła się obok, spocona, jakby obiegła jezioro. Za oknem beztrosko cykały świerszcze i ktoś przechadzał się po dziedzińcu.

— Masz takie długie włosy — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Nie wiedziałam.

Cassandra przeciągnęła ręką po głowie, gdzie warkocz się zupełnie rozsypał.

— Za długie. Muszę je wiązać, żeby nie wpadały do oczu.

Nie spodziewała się, że nadal będa tak samo rozmawiać. Nie wydawało jej się to właściwe, mimo że było, złapała więc Trevelyan za dłoń i pocałowała w jej grzbiet. Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się, zaróżowiona i rozluźniona.

— Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? — powiedziała półgłosem.

— Jasne. — Cassandra przewróciła się na plecy. Trevelyan nie dość, że miała lepsze łóżko, to jeszcze piękny, zabytkowy baldachim. — Chyba jesteśmy już poza utrzymywaniem pozorów.

— Czy to ty złamałaś rękę kawalerowi de Farfois?

— Co?

— Myślałam o tym ostatnio. — Trevelyan położyła się na boku, z dłońmi podłożonymi pod policzek. — Co się wtedy stało?

— Nie jestem z tego zbytnio dumna. — Cassandra popatrzyła w niesprawiedliwy baldachim. — Wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Nie wiedziałam, że nie potrafi nawet dobrze z konia spaść.

Trevelyan prychnęła.

— Muszę ci z pewnym wstydem przyznać, że długo miałam ochotę go ustawić — ciągnęła Cassandra. — Może gdyby nie powiedział nic na twój temat…

— Powiedział coś o mnie? — podchwyciła Trevelyan.

— Tak, i było to naprawdę niestosowne.

— Co takiego?

— Nie powiem ci. Nie warto tego powtarzać.

— Ale wzburzyło cię to? — Upewniła się Trevelyan, przetaczając się bliżej.

— Bardzo — przyznała Cassandra. — Dlaczego tak o to wypytujesz?

Trevelyan uniosła się na kolanach i przerzuciła nogę przez jej biodra.

— Broniłaś mojego honoru. — Odgarnęła zdecydowanie włosy z twarzy. — To najromantyczniejsze, co dla mnie kiedykolwiek ktoś zrobił.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale akcja zaczyna się nieco zbiegać z wydarzeniami z kanonu. Dołączam też znanego z _Dawn of the Seeker_ Regalyana, ale oczywiście odpowiednio wstawionego w historię alternatywną.

13.

W pierwotnym planie było poczekać, aż księżyc schowa się za chmury, przebiec po dachu z powrotem do swojego skrzydła, położyć się spać na resztę nocy i wstać rano jak gdyby nigdy nic. Plan wziął w łeb, bo kiedy się obudziła, przez okna wpadało pełne słońce, a na dziedzińcu właśnie żegnał się donośnie i wulgarnie poranny posłaniec. Usiłowała podnieść się z łóżka za jednym zamachem, tak jak zawsze, ale coś przygniatało ją do materaca: było to ramię i udo Trevelyan, a także lewa część jej ciała. Rozczochrana głowa spoczywała wysokości pachy Cassandry i wydmuchiwała w nią ciepłe powietrze.

Cassandra wyswobodziła się z uścisku tych wszystkich kończyn i usiadła na brzegu łoża, omal nie zrzucając na podłogę butelki i dwóch pucharków, które poniewierały się na tacy obok jej ręki. Nie ominęła pływania ani posłańca od czasu, kiedy wielka smoczyca złamała jej nogę i uwięziła na prawie miesiąc w łóżku. Ani Cassandra, ani cały dwór nie wspominali tego okresu dobrze.

Włożyła tunikę i sandały, przyklepała włosy przed lustrem i pokręciła się przez chwilę po pokojach Trevelyan, niesiona jakimś nieokreślonym niepokojem, po czym postanowiła co dalej. Nadstawiwszy ucha pod drzwiami, wymknęła się, kiedy na korytarzu zapanowała cisza i po paru krokach skręciła do biblioteki, gdzie na chybił trafił ściągnęła z regałów dwie księgi. Ozdobne inkunabuły, portrety i posągi dawnych członków rodu wystawione były na widok tak jak zawsze, ale było w nich tego dnia coś innego niż zwykle, coś, czego mało wrażliwa na sztukę Cassandra nie potrafiła określić. Wsadziła więc tylko uczony pretekst pod pachę i, tak jak przewidywała, na schodach wpadła na ochmistrzynię.

— Lady Cassandro! — Pani Sabra załamała ręce. — Katrin czeka ze śniadaniem, martwiliśmy się już, że lady utonęła w tym przeklętym jeziorze!

— Spędziłam noc nad książkami — skłamała Cassandra, wiedząc, że musi samej w to uwierzyć, żeby stało się w ogóle wiarygodne. — Czasem tak trzeba.

— Za duży ciężar lady kładzie na swoje młode barki, to niepotrzebne.

— Niestety, Sabro. — Cassandra miała już wyrzuty sumienia, więc dodała: — Czuję się jednak lepiej, wiedząc, że zawsze będę miała Sabrę do pomocy.

— Dziękuję, lady. — Sabra wzięła się z zadowoleniem pod boki. — Co mi przypomina, że po śniadaniu jego wielmożność będzie się chciał z lady zobaczyć.

— Będę o tym pamiętać, do widzenia!

W drugim skrzydle toczyło się już zwykłe życie: służące matki biegały z wiadrami gorącej wody, Antony szukał zaginionej pary jakichś wyjątkowych spodni, a pod gabinetem ojca kręcili się urzędnicy dworscy. Cassandra nie mogła mu się jednak pokazać w takim stanie, w jakim się znajdowała, więc skręciła do swoich kwater. Jej pokojówki już nie było, za to zostawiła po sobie tacę z pięknie podanym śniadaniem i kilka zestawów ubrań rozwieszonych na parawanie. Cassandra była dość samodzielna i nie wymagała tylu zabiegów co zwykle szlachcianki, więc Katrin starała się to nadrabiać na inne sposoby: kwatery Cassandry lśniły i stały w nich często świeże kwiaty, w tej chwili fioletowy, późny bez, w którym chętnie zanurzyła nos.

Zjadła śniadanie, przeglądając równocześnie świeżą korespondencję, i wybrała lekki strój myśliwski z rodzinnym herbem na przedzie. Włosy związała już po drodze do gabinetu. Kiedy weszła do środka, ojciec wyprosił wszystkich pozostałych.

— Proszę nas opuścić. Cassandro, usiądź. — Podsunął jej fotel zwolniony przez sędzię ziemskiego. — Na początek powiedz mi, gdzie byłaś cały ranek.

— Przepraszam, zaspałam.

— Dobrze się czujesz? To nietypowe dla ciebie.

— Czytałam o obronie przeciw magii i zasiedziałam się. Mogę przysiąc, że to się nie powtórzy.

Pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

— To zawsze przydatne, ale pragnąłbym przypomnieć, że wczoraj sama zwracałaś mi na to przesiadywanie uwagę.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się blado i spuściła wzrok, bo przed oczami stanęła jej naga, wyprężona Trevelyan z jej, Cassandry, ręką między nogami.

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — stwierdził ojciec, odkładając księgi z rachunkami na bok. — Ten ruch, który tu widzisz, jest nieprzypadkowy. Zaniepokojony doniesieniami o Pladze, postanowiłem przygotować nas na taką ewentualność.

— Pladze? — Cassandra wychyliła się do przodu. — To rzeczywiście jest Plaga?

— Nie jest to jeszcze całkowicie pewne, ale istnieją takie podejrzenia. Psiarze koncentrują swoje wojska w okolicy Ostagaru na południu, a pierwsze pomioty zauważono właśnie w okolicy Korcari.

— Jeśli do nas dotrze, to żaden plan nam nie pomoże.

— To nie do końca prawda. — Wysunął nogą zza biurka grube tomy. — Wczoraj czytałem o poprzednich Plagach i ich następstwach. Można zminimalizować straty i uratować część ludzi…

— Czy Ferdynand o tym wie?

— Oczywiście. Pojutrze mamy pojechać na oficjalną naradę z pełną pompą. To Ferdynand przysłał nam część informacji, ale powinniśmy się spodziewać, że będzie koncentrował obronę w okolicach Cumberland i większość narady też będzie dotyczyć obronności Cumberland, oblężenia Cumberland i ewentualnego upadku Cumberland. Dlatego też sami powinniśmy się zatroszczyć o nasze księstwo. Ale nie wybiegajmy jeszcze tak daleko myślą.

Cassandra siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc na orlesiański dywan na podłodze.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytała.

Ojciec oparł się o biurko i złożył ręce.

— Mój główny problem leży w tej chwili w tym, że nie mam konkretnych, pewnych informacji na temat sytuacji w Fereldenie. Mało kto tak naprawdę ma, a nawet jeśli, to się nie dzieli. Natomiast zdaję sobie sprawę, że mamy pewien niewykorzystany kontakt w tamtych okolicach, a właściwie to ty, Cassandro, go masz.

Cassandra aż wstała z oburzenia.

— Nie możesz mieć tego na myśli.

— Niestety. Dla mnie to też ostateczność.

— Ale to ja mam napisać do Regalyana, tak? Mimo że to przeze mnie tam jest?

— Przez ciebie?! — Ojciec też aż się podniósł. — Regalyan jest w Kręgu w Calenhad dlatego, że jest magiem, a magowie przynależą do Kręgów!

— Tak, ale wysłali go do Fereldenu z mojego powodu! Gdyby nie to, byłby przecież tutaj, w Koledżu, a zesłali go do tego… tego zaścianka. I ja mam go teraz prosić o przysługę? Wybacz, tato, ale czy ktoś uderzył cię za bardzo tarczą po głowie?

— Czy nie uważasz, że trochę się zapędzasz, Cassandro?

— Nie, nie uważam — wycedziła Cassandra. — Czemu sam nie wystosujesz do niego listu? Znałeś go przecież, jego rodziców również.

— Wystosowałbym, gdyby żyli, a sam Regalyan powinien wciąż dziękować Stwórcy, że tak mu się upiekło. Ponadto, jeśli ktoś może do kogoś żywić do niego urazę, to raczej my. Niewiele by brakowało, a też poszedłbym na szafot…

— Gadanie! — żachnęła się Cassandra. — Nigdzie byś nie poszedł, bo Ferdynand wiedział, że ma w tobie pełne poparcie. A Galyan… mieliśmy piętnaście lat, tato, czy chcesz mi wmówić, że ty nigdy nic głupiego nie powiedziałeś, mając piętnaście lat?

— Oboje wiemy, że to było coś więcej…

— Zawsze mówisz to samo, ale kiedy przychodzi do konkretnych argumentów, to tajemniczo unikasz tematu!

— Cassandro… — Zawiesił pojednawczo głos. — Wiem, że to godzi w wyznawane przez ciebie wartości; co więcej, wiem, że sam cię nauczyłem je wyznawać, ale czasem trzeba zrobić coś, z czym się nie zgadzamy, dla większego dobra. Kiedy będziesz rządzić…

— Nie chcę, jeśli to ma tak wyglądać — ucięła. — Ale dobrze, napiszę do niego. To jest poważna sprawa, poważniejsza niż my, Van Markhamowie i Ferdynand nawet.

— Dziękuję. — Ojciec utrzymał jej spojrzenie, siadając z powrotem na fotelu. Cassandra też opadła z westchnieniem na siedzenie. — Niestety mamy jeszcze kilka innych spraw do przedyskutowania, ale mogę przyrzec, że są mniej nieprzyjemne niż ta.

— To nietrudne — mruknęła Cassandra.

Wyszli z gabinetu dopiero pod wieczór - nawet obiad dostarczono im na tacach pod uważnym nadzorem ochmistrzyni Sabry - i nie mieli już nawet siły się do siebie odzywać, chociaż Cassandra była nadal zła o ten list. Korzystając z ładnej pogody, poszła popływać, ale po paru uderzeniach ramion przewróciła się na plecy i tylko unosiła się na powierzchni jeziora, patrząc na kolory wieczoru rozkwitające nad dachem zupełnie nieobronnego dworu. W głębi parku gwardziści grali w jakąś grę wymagającą biegania i podawania sobie czegoś, a ich głosy niosły się po wodzie, nagle bardziej chłopięce niż męskie.

Kiedy zaczęło robić się chłodno, odwróciła się jak leniwa foka i popłynęła z powrotem do pomostu. Na jego najdalszym skraju siedziała jakaś postać mącąca wodę stopami. Wraz ze zbliżaniem się ciemny kontur przybierał powoli kształty Trevelyan. Cassandra podpłynęła do niej i podciągnęła się tylko na tyle, żeby oprzeć się złożonymi ramionami o deskę na brzegu. Miała przemożne wrażenie, że Trevelyan czegoś oczekuje, niezaznajomiona najwyraźniej z etykietą tak pięknych wieczorów, ale dzielnie przemilczała natężony moment. Trevelyan odwróciła głowę i popatrzyła na jezioro, a Cassandra mogła bezkarnie popatrzeć na nią.

Wciągnęła się na pomost, otarła i ubrała pobieżnie, i usiadła obok Trevelyan.

— Pływałaś kiedyś w tym jeziorze? — zapytała, opierając przedramię na podciągniętym kolanie.

— Jeszcze nie. Ale umiem pływać, więc na pewno spróbuję.

— Powinnaś uważać przy przeciwległym brzegu. — Wskazała odległe, ciemne już ploso jeziora. — Tam jest bardzo głęboko i pojawiają się lodowate wiry.

— Będę o tym pamiętać. — Trevelyan pokiwała głową. — Myślałam, że mnie unikasz, Cassandro.

— Nie unikałam cię. Zaspałam, a potem musiałam cały dzień z ojcem… Dostaliśmy złe wiadomości.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Cassandra posłała jej zdumione spojrzenie, bo nie spodziewała się, że ktoś tak szybko rozpozna jej niechęć do rozwodzenia się nad nieprzyjemnymi sprawami.

— Podsłuchałam tych ludzi kręcących się pod gabinetem księcia — wyjaśniła Trevelyan, nakrywając swoją dłonią rękę Cassandry. — Czy mogłabym jakoś pomóc?

— Przecież to nie twój dom.

— Ale traktujecie mnie tak, jakby trochę był.

Cassandra uniosła ze zdziwieniem głowę. Trevelyan podchwyciła jej wzrok i ścisnęła dłoń, od której rozeszła się nagła fala ciepła.

— Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie? — zapytała Cassandrę.

— Tak. Tylko najpierw muszę napisać pewien list. Ale przyjdę na pewno.

Wstając, musnęła ustami ramię Trevelyan. Jej kroki zadudniły o deski pomostu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra nie znosi pisać - inne rzeczy wychodzą jej zdecydowanie lepiej.

_Szlachetny Mistrzu D’Marcall…_

Nie, zbyt oficjalnie. Cassandra potarła czoło, łaskocząc się piórem w policzek.

 _Mistrzu…_ Też nie. Kiedy się znali, mieli przecież po piętnaście lat. Cassandra przewyższała go wzrostem i jej przedramiona były grubsze od jego ramion. Wszyscy udawali, że nie wiedzą o jego talencie magicznym, a rodzice pozwalali mu czytać sprośne książki, jakby chcieli z wyprzedzeniem jakoś wynagrodzić nieszczęśliwy los, jaki miał go czekać.

 _Drogi Galyanie…_ To z kolei zbyt osobisty zwrot jak na to, że nie widzieli się od dziesięciu lat. Po tym, jak zabrano go do Białej Wieży w Val Royeaux, wymieniali jeszcze jakieś ogniste listy, ale wraz z upływem czasu namiętność osłabła, a Cassandra pisywała do Regalyana tylko z poczucia obowiązku i wierności konwencji. W końcu jej listy zaczęły wracać, nie dotarłszy do adresata, i po pewnym czasie odkryła, że przeniesiono go do Twierdzy Kinloch nad Kalenhadem. Nie potrafiła już wtedy za bardzo przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy.

Skreśliła nagłówek i popatrzyła przez okno, jakby miało zaoferować jej jakąś inspirację. Dziedziniec i park pogrążone były w mroku, a ona nawet nie zaczęła.

 _Miły przyjacielu_ \- napisała w końcu, decydując się na coś uprzejmie neutralnego, ale niepozbawionego sympatii. - _Mam nadzieję, iż znajduję cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Piszę do Ciebie przez wzgląd na naszą dawną…_

Westchnęła i odłożyła skrzypiące pióro. Zdecydowanie wolała walczyć ze smokami niż pisać, szczególnie w tak niezręcznych okolicznościach.

Coś uderzyło z brzękiem w okno.

— Kto tam? — Wychyliła ostrożnie głowę. Na dole ktoś do niej zamachał - w ciemności wyróżniała się biała plama bluzki. — Trevelyan?

— Idę nazbierać nocnych roślin — oznajmiła Trevelyan. — Idziesz ze mną?

Cassandra nie namyślała się długo.

— Zaraz będę na dole, poczekaj.

Z ulgi, że może odsunąć od siebie pisanie listu, bez zastanowienia włożyła cały swój oficjalny strój i przyłapała się na tym dopiero przy przypasywaniu miecza. Zostawiła go jednak na miejscu, żeby sprawiać wrażenie dotrzymywania Trevelyan towarzystwa ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

Zbiegła po schodach i wyszła na pogrążony w półmroku ganek. Nudzący się na nocnej warcie gwardzista kiwnął jej głową, a ona zstąpiła na bok i po wilgotnej trawie obeszła dwór aż pod swoje okno, gdzie stała Trevelyan, przytupując sobie niecierpliwie, z koszykiem w zgięciu łokcia i praktycznej spódnicy do ziemi.

— Przepraszam, jeśli w czymś ci przeszkodziłam.

— To nic takiego. Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Trevelyan.

Trevelyan chyba pokraśniała trochę, ale ciężko było powiedzieć w tym świetle.

— Wszystko to obmyśliłam — oznajmiła, ruszając w kierunku parku. — To chyba nic podejrzanego, że pilnujesz mnie po nocy, prawda? A niektóre rośliny naprawdę trzeba zbierać po zmroku. Na przykład miłorząb…

Znajomość roślin użytkowych u Cassandry ograniczała się do szpinaku i elfiego korzenia, a przytłumiony głos Trevelyan pozwalał myślom wędrować. Zanim się w ogóle połapała, zastanawiała się znowu, czy nie mogła dla Galyana zrobić tego samego, co dla tej dziewczyny, która teraz raźno maszerowała przed nią, wymachując koszykiem. Miała wrażenie, że ją zna, zanim zobaczyła ją pierwszy raz w Kręgu w Ostwick; domowa biblioteka sugerowała, że Trevelyan popełniła amatorski błąd i poratowała Cassandrę przynajmniej częściowo własnymi siłami witalnymi. Cassandrze odpowiadała ta interpretacja: działanie magii dawało dobrą wymówkę dla wszystkich czynów, których nie potrafiła sobie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

Trevelyan zorientowała się, że przemawia do krzaków i drzew.

— Wiem, że zielarstwo nie jest nazbyt fascynujące dla kogoś, kto trudni się polowaniem na smoki…

— Nie. To niegrzeczne z mojej strony. — Cassandra machnęła zapraszająco ręką. — Mów, proszę.

— Niektóre zioła zebrane nocą mają mocniejsze działanie — wyjaśniła Trevelyan, wyciągając z kosza niewielki sierp. — Szczególnie w takich miejscach.

Cassandra zorientowała się, że dotarły do północnej części posiadłości, której nie odwiedzała zbyt często. Wznosiły się tu prawie nieodróżnialne od naturalnej rzeźby terenu ruiny, które zawsze napawały ją niepokojem.

Trevelyan, nawet jeśli również to odczuwała, nie okazywała tego po sobie. Niespiesznie podkasała spódnicę, błyskając białym udem, przekroczyła stos omszałych kamieni i przykucnęła przy kępce jakichś ziół, a Cassandra rozejrzała się czujnie i położyła rękę na głowicy miecza. Miała wrażenie, że są obserwowane, chociaż nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, kto kręciłby się tutaj o tej porze.

— Przychodzisz tu sama? — upewniła się.

— Raz się zapędziłam po zmroku, ale miałam takiego cykora… — Trevelyan wrzuciła pędy do koszyka i wyskoczyła na ścieżkę. — ...że tym razem chciałam iść z tobą.

— Dziękuję za wyraz zaufania, ale tu naprawdę jest… dość nieprzyjemnie.

— Nie idźmy jeszcze z powrotem. — Ciepła i wilgotna od rosy dłoń Trevelyan zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku, powyżej rękawic. — Chciałam ci coś jeszcze pokazać.

— Tak?

— Tak. — Trevelyan pociągnęła ją za sobą w kępę rododendronów. Kępa okazała się prawdziwym gąszczem, dotyk mięsistych kwiatów i sztywnych gałązek czuć było nawet przez ubranie. — Dziwne, że nie znasz tego miejsca.

— Kiedy byliśmy mali, zwykle bawiliśmy się nad jeziorem. Naprawdę dawno tu nie byłam.

Krzaki wreszcie się skończyły i stanęły na skraju niewielkiej polany, w której centrum rosła pojedyncza sękata jabłoń. Trevelyan uniosła dłoń i pojawiła się w niej kula magicznego światła, która rozjaśniła otoczenie. Bujne krzewy, stulone na noc kwiaty, mchy - wszystko powlekło się niebieskawym blaskiem.

Cassandra przypomniała sobie, że jej wuj potrafił robić to samo. Przywracał też martwych do życia na swoje usługi i kiedyś widziała jednego tutaj w ruinach, bo śmierć wuja najwyraźniej nie zwolniła go ze służby…

Wzdrygnęła się, cofnięta na moment do innego czasu. Trevelyan przyglądała jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak. — Otrząsnęła się. — Tu jest pięknie, Trevelyan. Zupełnie zapomniałam.

— Prawda? To nie tylko ja, zamknięta przez całe życie w wieży i zgarbiona nad biurkiem…

— Nie, to nie tylko ty. To jest niezwykłe miejsce.

Przeszły powoli przez polanę, starając się nie naruszyć pokrywy roślinności, aż pod samą jabłoń, gdzie ziemię pokrywał mech uginający się pod stopami jak orlezjański dywan. Trevelyan pozwoliła światełku odpłynąć i zwróciła swoją ufną, otwartą twarz ku Cassandrze, którą przeszył nie tylko gorący grot pożądania, ale też gorąca fala czegoś więcej.

— Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałaś — powiedziała i pocałowała Trevelyan, a książkowość i pewien banał naszły ją niespodziewanie, ale nie odpychająco.

— Chciałam odciągnąć twoje myśli od wszystkiego — wymamrotała Trevelyan, przyciskając ją do drzewa.

Upuszczony koszyk potoczył się obok ich nóg, a magiczne światło zgasło, pogrążając je w miękkiej ciemności. Po chwili do koszyka dołączył pas z mieczem i dublet opatrzony rodzinnym herbem, a one zsunęły się powoli, aż Cassandra usiadła na ziemi, a Trevelyan na niej. W ciszy ich oddechy wydawały się nieść bardzo daleko, chociaż tutaj nikt nie miał prawa ich słyszeć.

Cassandra rozwiązała troczki jej koszuli i wsunęła rękę pod fałdy spódnicy, szukając spojenia ud. Trevelyan uniosła się na kolanach, przyciskając władczo jej głowę do swoich piersi, wilgotna i gorąca w dotyku. Nie było to nazbyt wygodne, więc Cassandra po chwili złapała Trevelyan w pasie i przewróciła ją na bok, a sama uklękła, żeby zdjąć resztę stroju. Trevelyan pomocnie uniosła biodra przy ściąganiu spódnicy, a bluzka była tak rozchełstana, że Cassandra tylko podwinęła ją do góry. Pocałowała Trevelyan w brzuch, w biodro i pachwinę, a potem oparła się o jej kolano i uniosła głowę.

— Czy mogę…?

— Tak — odparła z zapałem Trevelyan. — Proszę, droga wolna, nie ma żadnych przeszkód.

— Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, powiedz mi od razu. Nie mam doświadczenia w tej materii.

Trevelyan roześmiała się uroczo.

— Nie omieszkam, lady Cassandro.

Cassandra oparła się na łokciach, wsunęła ręce pod pośladki Trevelyan i zabrała się do roboty. Było to inne od czegokolwiek, co robiła w swoim życiu i z początku czuła się trochę głupio, księżniczka Cumberland z gołym tyłkiem na kolanach przed swoją nadworną mistrzynią, a potem Trevelyan złapała ją za włosy w sposób, jaki poznawała z poprzedniej nocy, i nagle wszystko się idealnie zgrało. Kiedy zacisnęła uda na jej uszach, a potem je rozluźniła, Cassandra pocałowała ją w wewnętrzną stronę nogi i położyła się obok. Trevelyan przetoczyła się, przytuliła do niej plecami. Drżała, więc Cassandra przykryła ją rozrzuconymi obok częściami garderoby i objęła w pasie.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że tu wyląduję, kiedy wyjeżdżałam z Kręgu.

— Czy chciałabyś być gdzieś indziej, Trevelyan?

— Teraz? Na pewno nie. — Wyciągnęła ramię za siebie i chwyciła Cassandrę za kark.

— A w ogóle?

— Już nie. Wydostałam się stamtąd. A ty?

— Ja czasem mam takie myśli… — Urwała, kiedy ręka Trevelyan przestała ją głaskać. — Nie mam na myśli nas, nie martw się. Mówię ogólnie o swoim życiu.

— Jakie myśli? — Ręka wznowiła głaskanie.

— Jakbym była przeznaczona do czegoś innego — powiedziała i przejęło ją to takim wstydem, że przycisnęła twarz do włosów Trevelyan. — Jakbym nie zajmowała się tym, czym powinnam.

Trevelayn wyzwoliła się z jej objęć i usiadła, odruchowo zasłaniając ramionami piersi.

— Uważam, że możesz robić cokolwiek, co zechcesz. Zmienić swoje życie na takie, jakie byś chciała prowadzić. Pomogłaś mi zmienić moje - wystarczy, żebyś zrobiła to samo dla siebie.

— To nie takie proste.

Siedziały przez chwilę w tak przejmującej ciszy, że Cassandra bardzo wyraźnie usłyszała jakieś poruszenie w rododendronach. Trevelyan wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc. Kiedy znowu trzasnęła gałązka, Cassandra sięgnęła po miecz i zerwała się na nogi, ale cokolwiek to było, już się nie powtórzyło.

— To pewnie tylko jakieś zwierzę — szepnęła Trevelyan.

— Pewnie tak, ale się ubieraj. — Cassandra schowała miecz i rzuciła jej spódnicę.

Złapała Trevelyan za rękę, żeby się nie zgubić po ciemku, i puściła ją dopiero, kiedy były w zasięgu latarni na tarasie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyprawa do Cumberland, która będzie obfitować w skutki różne.

 

— To dokąd jutro mamy jechać? — zapytała Trevelyan, przeciągając się i opadając z powrotem na nogi Cassandry. — Masz bardzo sprężyste uda. To pewnie te godziny w pozycji szermierczej.

— Do Cumberland — odparła Cassandra, nie odmawiając sobie przyjemności napięcia mięśni czworogłowych. — Jestem pewna, że ci o tym wspominałam. Mamy się naradzić z Ferdynandem w letniej rezydencji.

— Co mam wziąć do ubrania na tę okazję? Co ty bierzesz?

— Nie wiem. — Cassandra walczyła z sennością. Miała za sobą bardzo długi dzień, pełen męczących narad i łóżkowych akrobacji, które wykorzystywały grupy mięśni, o których nie pamiętała, że je miała. — Z pewnością wezmę zbroję wyjściową.

— Ja nie mam zbroi wyjściowej.

— Jeszcze. Odbierzemy twoją od płatnerza w Cumberland, żebyś miała w czym się pokazać na dworze królewskim.

— T-to dwór królewski? — Trevelyan wystrzeliła do pozycji siedzącej. — Będziemy na dworze króla Nevarry?!

— Mówiłam ci przecież, że jedziemy do letniej rezydencji Ferdynanda.

— No coś mówiłaś, ale ja się nadal nie orientuję w tych skomplikowanych koneksjach rodzinnych Pentaghastów!

— Trevelyan…

— To brat twojego ojca? Twój wujek?

— Nie, to kuzyn ojca. Mój drugi kuzyn.

— I jesteś dziesiąta w kolejce?

— Dziedziczenie tronu w naszym kraju to bardzo skomplikowana sprawa, wierz mi. — Cassandra usiadła obok i poklepała Trevelyan pocieszająco po ramieniu. — Ale tak, mam przed sobą dziewięć osób, które w większości cieszą się dobrym zdrowiem. Nie żebym chciała kiedykolwiek zostać królową.

— Dlaczego?

— Jest szereg powodów. — Wstała i sięgnęła po tunikę. — Po pierwsze, to same obowiązki i zero przyjemności w rodzaju biegania po dachach do magów.

Trevelyan zabrało chwilę zrozumienie, że to żart, ale potem się roześmiała i rzuciła w nią legginsami.

— Po drugie, wszyscy dookoła tylko czekają, aż popełnisz jakiś błąd, żeby rzucić cię wilkom na pożarcie. — Cassandra założyła i zaciągnęła pas. — Nawet ta narada, na jaką jedziemy, ma bardziej służyć dorocznej ocenie, czy Ferdynand jeszcze się nadaje, niż opracowywaniu jakiejkolwiek taktyki.

— Nie do końca rozumiem — przyznała Trevelyan. Siedziała w łóżku owinięta od niechcenia prześcieradłem. — A co robicie, jeśli się nie nadaje?

— Detronizacja — wyjaśniła Cassandra, wkładając sandały. — Jak myślisz, dlaczego nasza rodzina jest taka duża? Im więcej masz krewnych za sobą, tym większe szanse, że się utrzymasz na tronie… I że ci ich nie zabraknie, kiedy ktoś zacznie się mścić.

— Przepraszam, jeśli cię teraz urażę, ale to okropne!

— Nie uraziłaś mnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jest jak jest. Pamiętaj, że musisz być gotowa świtem, wyruszamy wcześnie, żeby nie utknąć na rogatkach.

Nachyliła się nad łóżkiem, ale Trevelyan nie pozwoliła się od razu pocałować.

— Po co mnie w ogóle zabieracie?

— Jak to po co? Jesteś częścią dworu. — Cassandra złapała ją za brodę. — Poza tym wszyscy zabierają swoich magów.

— To tam będą inni magowie?! — zbulwersowała się Trevelyan, ale Cassandra już wypraktykowanym ruchem wyślizgiwała się na zewnętrzny parapet.

Wnosząc z pozycji księżyca, było bardzo późno. Poczekała, aż schowa się za chmury, wspięła się po rynnie na dach i przekradła na drugą stronę dworu. Z wysokości zauważyła kogoś na tarasie, ale dopóki nie wróciło światło, nie potrafiła go rozpoznać: w cieniu widać było tylko powłóczystą, białą szatę.

Wkradła się do dworu przez swoje okno i zeszła na taras normalnie, po schodach. Zjawa stała przy balustradzie i patrzyła na ogród.

— Mamo? Co tu robisz o tej porze?

Matka spojrzała na nią przez ramię. Miała na sobie srebrzysty szlafrok, który z bliska nie wyglądał już tak niesamowicie.

— Nie mogłam spać. Nie obudziłam cię chyba, Cassandro?

— Nie, jeszcze nie spałam. — Przeszła przez taras i stanęła obok matki. Kiedy umilkło echo kroków, zapanowała cisza, w której wyraźnie słychać było oddechy ich obu i cykanie owadów w zaroślach. — Widzę, że się martwisz.

— Nie martwię się, tylko mam złe przeczucia.

— Czyli się mama martwi — Cassandra objęła ją ramieniem. — Nie ma o co. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, po trzech dniach wrócimy. A, jak mawiał dziadek, nie ma się martwić o to, na co nie ma się wpływu.

— Ja niestety tak nie potrafię. Proszę, przyrzeknij mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

— Ja uważam zawsze na wszystkich. Niech mama idzie do łóżka, uchyli sobie okno, żeby nie było duszno, i przyłoży głowę do poduszki. Sen sam przyjdzie.

— Dziękuję. — Mama przytuliła się jej niej, ale jeśli wyczuła coś, czym Cassandra zajmowała się wcześniej, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać, i po chwili ze stukaniem obcasów pantofli wróciła do środka.

Cassandra oparła się łokciami o balustradę. Świerszcze i żaby dawały koncert, a powietrze było gęste od mokrego zapachu roślin.

Rano Trevelyan rzeczywiście była gotowa do drogi wcześnie: oczy miała czerwone jak królik, ale włosy zaplecione w wymyślną koronę, a na sobie jeden ze strojów zamówionych u krawca matki. Strój ten, gdzieniegdzie lejący się, a gdzieniegdzie opięty, znacząco uwydatniał walory jej figury. Cassandrze wydawało się, że wystarczająco ukrywa swój lepiący się wzrok, dopóki w orszaku nie podjechał do niej Anthony.

— Masz jakąś egzotyczną chorobę czy coś wpadło ci do oka? — zapytał, ruchem głowy wskazując Trevelyan jadącą przodem z ojcem.

— Mów ciszej! — Cassandra wychyliła się z siodła z wyciągniętą ręką, ale się zręcznie uchylił. — Na miłość Andraste, Tony, ojciec nie może o tym wiedzieć.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie pisnę słowa, ale musisz być bardziej ostrożna.

— Jestem bardzo ostrożna! — Ściągnęła wodze, żeby zostali jeszcze bardziej z tyłu.

— Wczoraj wieczorem ojciec szukał cię w kwaterach. Jak do mnie przyszedł, to mu powiedziałem, że pewnie biegasz.

— Nie wiedziałam… Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co. Mogę cię kryć. Z zazdrością. — Zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. — To jaka ona jest? Trevelyan?

— Co! — Prychnęła. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie o to pytasz!

— Nie mam na myśli, no wiesz, łóżkowych spraw. Tylko ogólnie.

— Odmawiam prowadzenia z tobą tej konwersacji. — Cassandra spięła konia. — Zapomnijmy o tym.

— To było tylko niewinne pytanie!

— Ty nie zadajesz niewinnych pytań. — Przyspieszyła i przedarła się przez zwartą grupę gwardzistów, żeby dołączyć do ojca i Trevelyan, która z maniakalnym błyskiem w oku opowiadała jakąś anegdotę o swoim klanie z Ostwick. — Droga wygląda dobrze, ale i tak pojechałabym przez Stavingby.

— Możemy tak zrobić — zgodził się ojciec. — Mistrzyni jeszcze nie widziała…?

Cassandra pokręciła głową, a Trevelyan uniosła się z podekscytowaniem w siodle.

Na skrzyżowaniu dróg wybrali tym razem lewą odnogę i wkrótce wjechali do sennej wioski Stavingby. Mieszkańcy wyglądali przez płoty, dziewczyny machały do gwardzistów, przystojny młynarczyk do Trevelyan, Trevelyan udawała, że nie widzi. Zaraz za wsią zaczynał się gęsty las, który o tej porze roku dobrze skrywał to, co się w nim mieściło. Trevelyan zorientowała się dopiero, gdy wjechali w aleję posągów - pochyliła się, przyłożyła dłoń do czoła i wytężyła wzrok.

— Co to jest? Jakieś dawne miasto?

Ojciec roześmiał się dobrodusznie. Cassandra zmarszczyła nos, bo dosięgnął go wilgotny, piwniczny zapach.

— Te dachy i iglice mogą sprawiać takie wrażenie, mistrzyni, ale to nekropolia Cumberland. Od stuleci chowamy tutaj zasłużonych mieszkańców miasta i księstwa.

— Czy jest tu gdzieś grobowiec tej części rodziny?

— Tak — odparli równocześnie Cassandra i ojciec, i na tym temat się skończył. Osiągnęli zresztą szczyt wzniesienia i Trevelyan zajęta była chłonięciem widoku cmentarza z góry.

Cassandra często tędy podróżowała, ale zwykle w pośpiechu i bez podziwiania krajobrazów. Dopiero reakcja Trevelyan uzmysłowiła jej, że to pewnie dość niezwykłe miejsce. Po pewnym czasie rzędy strzelistych kaplic i bogatych nagrobków ustąpiły miejsca zaroślom, a potem podgrodziu. Przy Bramie Cmentarnej jak zwykle nie było takiego ruchu jak przy Północnej, więc przedostali się do miasta dość szybko i rozstali na Placu Uniwersyteckim: ojciec z gwardią pojechali dalej w kierunku Pałacu Letniego, a one wzięły azymut na dzielnicę targową.

— Coś mi przyszło do głowy — powiedziała Trevelyan, kiedy meandrowały między potokami ludzi, bryczek, wołów, powozów i taczek przelewających się po ulicach. — Skoro twój ojciec jest księciem Cumberland, czemu tutaj nie mieszkacie?

— Dobre pytanie w sumie — stwierdziła Cassandra. — Wyobraź sobie, że w naszej rodzinie uchodzimy za ekscentryków. Zaczęło się od mojego ojca: zostawszy księciem Cumberland, wziął tylko mamę, kilku przybocznych, ochmistrzynię Sabrę i wyprowadził się do dworku myśliwskiego nad jeziorem, pozostawiając tutaj wielki pałac, skarbiec i setki służących. Nie była to dla niego wielka strata, bo nie cieszył się już wtedy sympatią kogokolwiek.

— To dziwne, bo, pomijając okazjonalne nienawistne monologi wykierowane w Fereldeńczyków, twój ojciec wydaje się lubiany.

— Naraził się najpierw tym, że nie chciał się ożenić z kuzynką Loreną, bo, jak być może już wiesz, w naszej rodzinie uchodzi za właściwe pojąć za żonę kuzynkę. Tymczasem tato poznał moją mamę podczas Wielkiego Turnieju, zdobył dla niej laur i tak długo wojował z całą rodziną, że dla świętego spokoju pozwolili mu wziąć z nią ślub.

— Romantyk. Jak ty.

— Powszechna opinia jest taka, że jestem równie dziwna jak mój ojciec, więc może rzeczywiście. Zresztą, po objęciu tronu przez Ferdynanda przestał prawie w ogóle bywać w towarzystwie i większość rzeczy załatwiamy listownie albo przeze mnie.

— Dlaczego?

— To historia na inny moment. Ale myślałam trochę nad tym… — Wstrzymała konia, bo zza rogu wyłonił się szyld ze skrzyżowanymi mieczami — i doszłam do wniosku, że nie znoszą go głównie za to, że żyje tak, jak chciał. To nieczęste w naszej rodzinie.

— To nieczęste w ogóle — stwierdziła Trevelyan. — To tutaj, tak?

Zostawiły wierzchowce przy koniowiązie i weszły do sklepu płatnerza. Trevelyan została zabrana przez jego pomocników na przymiarkę, a Cassandra obejrzała zbroje wystawione na sprzedaż i zajrzała do warsztatu, w którym pracował. Płatnerz Keban, rodem z Orzammaru, ale obecnie Nevarrczyk pełną gębą, lubił wypytywać ją o to, jak jego wyroby sprawowały się na polu bitwy. Porażkę Cassandry w starciu z burzomiotem przyjął jako cios, ale wydawało się, że zamówienie na zbroję dla maga poprawiło mu nieco humor.

— Zawsze tylko kreuje się pytanie, w którą stronę iść: ochrony czy zwinności — mówił, pokazując Cassandrze prototyp: była to lekka karacena na lnianej tunice. — Z lady wiem, o co chodzi, bo się znamy, ale tutaj strzelałem na oślep.

Trevelyan wyszła z zaplecza sztywna i lekko brzęcząca. Płatnerz dodał do ostatecznej wersji zbroi skórzany kołnierz i naramienniki przefarbowane na rodowe kolory. Do tego dodał rękawice i wysokie buty z metalowymi wstawkami, a wszystko ściągał efektowny pas.

— Jak leży? — zapytała Cassandra. — Dobrze się w niej czujesz?

— Trochę dziwnie — przyznała Trevelyan. — Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić do ciężaru. I cała się spociłam.

Cassandra i Keban roześmiali się gromko.

— Lady, to jedna czwarta ciężaru zwykłej zbroi — powiedział płatnerz. — Ale zdaje się, że pasuje.

— Tak! Tak. Dziękuję. Jest piękna. I pewnie bardzo droga — dodała niepewnie.

Płatnerz pokiwał ochoczo głową. Cassandra spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— To prezent. Na dodatek nie zbytek, a rzecz użytkowa.

Kiedy Trevelyan cofnęła się po swoje rzeczy, Cassandra nachyliła się do krasnoluda.

— Dopiszcie to do rachunku księcia Roberta.

— Jak zawsze, lady.

Na zewnątrz panował upał. Proporce zwisały nieruchomo, wierzchowce przy koniowiązie stłoczyły się tak, żeby zasłaniał je dach sklepu. Trevelyan przystanęła przy swoim i poprawiła nowy strój pod pachą.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała. — Nie wiem, czy mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

— Przecież nie musisz. — Cassandra poklepała konia po szyi. — Nadstawiasz i będziesz nadstawiać za nas karku, to wyłącznie logiczne, że będziesz miała w czym to robić.

— I tak. — Trevelyan popatrzyła jej w oczy. — Dokąd teraz?

— Powinnyśmy pojechać do pałacu, bo niedługo będą podawać drugie śniadanie. Ale nie jedźmy. Chodźmy gdzieś, lady Trevelyan.

— Drugie śniadanie to mimo wszystko dobry pomysł.

— Znam odpowiednie miejsce.

Ten niewinny moment później Cassandra zidentyfikowała jako punkt zwrotny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan spotyka dawnego znajomego w bardzo niesprzyjających okolicznościach.

 

Na nabrzeże prowadziły różne drogi, ale Cassandra wybrała najbardziej zacienioną: w szpalerze drzew i wzdłuż murów miejskich. To była jedna ze starszych części miasta i Trevelyan rozglądała się cały czas dookoła, robiąc daszek z dłoni, bo słońce odbijające się od marmurów wręcz oślepiało.

Natknęły się na oddział królewskiej piechoty, który rozstąpił się na ich widok, a setnik nawet zdjął hełm.

— Nigdy nie czułam się bardziej jak rycerz — wyznała Trevelyan, kiedy żołnierze wystarczająco się oddalili. — Znaczy, wiem, że oni kłaniali się tobie, a nie mnie, ale mimo wszystko.

— Chciałaś zostać rycerzem, dobrze pamiętam?

— Tak. Wiedziałam, że nie odziedziczę kasztelu. — Trevelyan otarła pot z czoła. Miała czerwony od słońca nos. — Mam starsze rodzeństwo. A do zakonu iść nie chciałam.

— A jak to się w ogóle stało, że pomogłaś nam tam w Wildervale?

— Minęliśmy się na drodze, pamiętasz?

— Nie. Przepraszam, zupełnie nie.

— Ja pamiętam. I twój brat nas znalazł.

— I co? — Cassandra uniosła się w strzemionach. Za szpalerem drzew majaczył już znajomy szyld, a za nim maszty statków na przystani.

— I szukał kogoś, kto potrafi uzdrawiać. Więc się zgłosiłam.

— A mogłaś coś na tym zyskać?

— Nie, niespecjalnie. Templariusz nie był zadowolony, że odjeżdżam. Chyba się spodziewał, że ucieknę. Nawet mi to przeszło przez głowę.

— Ale pojechałaś pomóc zupełnie obcym ludziom. Powiedziałabym, że to dość rycerskie.

Trevelyan zastanawiała się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. Kiedy Cassandra na nią patrzyła, rozlewało się po niej ciepło, które miało niewiele wspólnego z upałem. Mogłaby przysiąc, że morze tutaj nigdy nie było tak przejrzyste, a kwitnące zarośla zwieszające się nad dziedzińcem tak kolorowe.

— Co to za miejsce? — zapytała Trevelyan, zsiadając z konia z brzękiem zbroi.

— Najlepsza tawerna w Cumberland. — Cassandra do niej dołączyła. — Mam nadzieję, że lubisz owoce morza?

— Uwielbiam! W domu w sezonie zawsze jedliśmy ostrygi.

— To znakomicie. — Zamówiła u chłopaka przy bramie talerz ostryg i pieczywo, a stajennego wysłała po mokre ręczniki dla koni. — Musimy dać trochę odpocząć wierzchowcom, jeśli chcemy wrócić przez całe miasto. Zakładam, że nie chcesz iść pieszo.

— Nie mogłabyś wezwać dla nas lektyki czy czegoś w tym rodzaju? Wasz król na pewno nie lubi się tak umartwiać jak wasza ekscentryczna rodzina.

— Ferdynand nie ma lektyki. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Chyba.

Stajnia była prawie pełna; musiały przejść całą jej długość, żeby znaleźć dwa wolne boksy. Ze stolikami było podobnie - powodzeniem nie cieszyły się tylko te od strony głośnego, smrodliwego portu. Trevelyan zdjęła buty i dotykała jej nóg stopą pod blatem, uśmiechając się przebiegle i kradnąc chlebowe paluszki. Cassandra złapała ją w końcu za przegub.

— Przestań albo będzie kara.

— Tak? — Trevelyan zagryzła wargę. — Kto ją wymierzy?

— Ja — powiedziała Cassandra, ale głos jej wymownie zadrżał. — Nikogo innego w końcu nie słuchasz.

Kiedy do tawerny wtargnęła grupa antiviańskich marynarzy, zebrały się do wyjścia. W stajni panował taki harmider, że Cassandra nie zorientowała się od razu, że ktoś odzywa się do Trevelyan.

— Co moje oczy widzą? — mówił drażniący męski głos. Cassandra zastygła za osłoną boksu, gdzie przed chwilą oglądała końskie kopyta. — Toż to znajoma mi persona.

— Na to wygląda — odparła Trevelyan neutralnie.

— I to tak w wielkim świecie? — ciągnął mężczyzna. — Niby sama, ale widzę, że w liberii. Znaczy się, na łańcuchu, tylko już nie naszym.

Cassandra wyprostowała się powoli, pozwalając swojemu niezadowoleniu zamanifestować się na twarzy. Dwóch templariuszy stojących u wejścia do sąsiedniego boksu cofnęło się o krok. Trevelyan, blada i wściekła, trzymała rękę na przewieszonym przez plecy kosturze.

— Lady Trevelyan podróżuje pod auspicjami rodu Pentaghast — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — A jeśli jest jakiś problem, to może on zostać poruszony ze mną.

— Nie, nie ma problemu — wymamrotał jeden z templariuszy, wykonując odwrót. — Chciałbym przeprosić za nasze zachowanie, lady.

Drugi nie powiedział nic, wycofał się tylko z niezadowoloną miną. Cassandra miała wrażenie, że skądś go zna.

— To Marcus z naszego Kręgu — poinformowała ją półgłosem Trevelyan. — Tylko co on tutaj robi? Dupek!

— Impertynencka łajza — mruknęła Cassandra. — Chodźmy, bo coraz gorszy element się tu zbiera.

Wyprowadziła wierzchowca z boksu i zaczęła go prowadzić ku bramie, ale po chwili się zorientowała, że Trevelyan została z tyłu. Spojrzała przez ramię. Templariusze przepychali między sobą skutego człowieka, a Trevelyan stała z jedną ręką przyciśniętą do ust, a drugą zaciśniętą na wodzach.

Więzień był chudy i miał na sobie poszarpane szaty. Na oczach Cassandry templariusz Marcus wymierzył mu potężnego kopniaka. Trevelyan aż krzyknęła i wyrwała do przodu.

— Zostawcie go!

— Trevelyan! — Cassandra chwyciła ją za ramię. — Co ty… Znasz tego człowieka?

— Tak! Pamiętasz tego apostatę, o którym ci mówiłam, że nauczył mnie uzdrawiania? To on! — Trevelyan znowu szarpnęła się do przodu, ale Cassandra jej nie puszczała. — Musimy mu pomóc!

Templariusz Marcus zauważył poruszenie i z premedytacją podniósł maga z ziemi, żeby go znowu silnie popchnąć. Więzień upadł tym razem twarzą do góry: miał długie, jasne włosy i urodę Fereldeńczyka.

— Bić słabszego i związanego — powiedział, gramoląc się na nogi. — To do was rzeczywiście pasuje, nie powiem.

Pomiędzy jego związanymi rękami zajaśniało czerwonawe światło, które Cassandra już znała. Templariusz chyba też, bo uniósł dłoń w rękawicy, Trevelyan podobnie, bo zdwoiła wysiłki, żeby się uwolnić. Cassandra wystąpiła do przodu.

— Zostaw!

— To apostata, lady Pentaghast! Na dodatek bardzo niesforny.

— Jaki by nie był, bicie i szarpanie więźnia nie jest nazbyt dżentelmeńskie.

— Sam im to mówiłem — wtrącił się więzień, dmuchnięciem odsuwając włosy z oczu. Jego wzrok skoncentrował się wreszcie na Cassandrze i stojącej za nią Trevelyan. — Dziękuję za pomoc, dzielna lady i… Trevelyan?

— To wy dwoje się znacie? — zapytał templarusz Marcus. — Poruszające, powiedziałbym.

— Chodźmy stąd — powiedział do niego drugi. — Weź go i chodźmy przenocować gdzie indziej.

Mag najwyraźniej dostrzegł swoją szansę, bo rozpalił w rękach ogień, ale nie zdołał wyprzedzić templariusza: Marcus ściął go z nóg jednym dobrze wymierzonym ciosem ciosem. Trevelyan krzyknęła i sięgnęła po kostur, Cassandra wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy, a drugi templariusz z mocą złożył dłonie i magiczny płomień od razu zniknął, jakby zdmuchnął go jakiś podmuch.

— Wasza pomoc nie będzie już potrzebna — oświadczył, podnosząc oszołomionego więźnia za kołnierz.

— Nie oferuję jej — powiedziała Cassandra, zbliżając się do nich na ugiętych nogach. — Zwyczajnie nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście kogoś tak traktowali, niezależnie od tego, kim jest. To urąga wszelkiej przyzwoitości.

— Anders…

— Trevelyan, nie zbliżaj się, proszę.

— Zamach na rycerza Zakonu to jak zamach na sam Zakon — ostrzegł ją Marcus. — Nawet Pentaghastom nie ujdzie to na sucho.

— Może gdybyście zachowywali się jak rycerze.

Wyprowadzony z równowagi Marcus ruszył do przodu. Cassandra uniknęła ciosu i uderzyła płazem miecza w plecy. Potknął się, ale nie przewrócił, tylko wystartował z kolana, więc złapała go za łokieć, wykręciła rękę do tyłu tak, że zawył, i przyłożyła ostrze do szyi.

— Myślisz, że nie uwierzyliby mi, że zabiłam cię w obronie własnej? — powiedziała mu do ucha. — Jeśli jeszcze raz uderzysz tego więźnia, to przyrzekam, że to właśnie cię spotka. Nie wiem, czy o tym wiesz, ale Pentaghastowie nie żartują nazbyt często.

— Cassandro… — Odezwała się nieśmiało Trevelyan.

Cassandra uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła kolejnych czterech templariuszy, najwyraźniej zwabionych hałasem.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytała jedna z przybyłych, najwyraźniej najstarsza rangą.

— Ser Marcus nie wie, jak się zachować wobec podopiecznego — odparła Cassandra, wypuszczając go z uścisku. — Potrzebował nauczki.

— To była napaść! — Poskarżył się Marcus, trzymając się za uszkodzone ramię. — Świadkowie to potwierdzą!

— Nie rozumiem, czemu zwykłe przekazanie maga miałoby się tak skomplikować — stwierdziła templariuszka, posyłając Cassandrze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej metody Marcusa były szerzej znane i niekoniecznie akceptowane. — Nie rozdmuchujmy sprawy.

— Pamiętajcie o tym, co mówiłam — powiedziała sztywno Cassandra, chowając miecz do pochwy. — Chodź, Trevelyan. Mamy całe miasto do przejechania.

— Nie możemy go z nimi zostawić — szepnęła Trevelyan, nie odrywając wzroku od więźnia, który zaprzestał prób ucieczki i zwiesił z rezygnacją głowę. — Ostatnio złapali go przeze mnie. Jeśli to uciekł już któryś raz, to osadzą go w izolatce…

— Nic nie możemy zrobić, Trevelyan. Widzisz tych templariuszy? Przejmą go od tego wariata i będą lepiej traktować.

— Skąd wiesz? Templariusze nie są znani z łagodności wobec apostatów!

— Trevelyan, chodź, proszę, zanim ciebie też będą chcieli zabrać. — Cassandra straciła cierpliwość i pociągnęła ją za rękę. — Im szybciej stąd znikniemy, tym mniejsza jest szansa, że Zakon się tym zainteresuje.

— Nawet wy się kłaniacie Zakonowi? — wypaliła Trevelyan. — Twój kuzyn jest przecież królem, na miłość Andrasty!

— To nie znaczy, że apostaci mogą biegać po Cumberland luzem — odparła Cassandra, wskakując na siodło. Rozsądna templariuszka dawała Marcusowi głośne kazanie, a więźniowi ktoś inny właśnie podawał wodę. — Jeśli chcesz, możemy się zwrócić do Koledżu, żeby zwrócili uwagę na traktowanie tego… jak on się nazywał… Andersa.

— Przecież ich nie obchodzi jeden mag! A to jest dobry człowiek, Cassandro — tłumaczyła gorączkowo Trevelyan. — Pomógł mi, kiedy wtedy uciekłam z domu… Spotkał piętnastolatkę, która była naiwna i zupełnie sama, i pomógł mi! Podzielił się ze mną wszystkim, co miał, i na dodatek nauczył czegoś, co uratowało ci życie!

— Co miałam jeszcze zrobić, Trevelyan? — Cassandra wstrzymała konia, który zarżał z niezadowoleniem. Wokół zbierali się gapie. — Mam związane ręce. Nie mogłam pobić tych wszystkich templariuszy do nieprzytomności i puścić tego apostaty na statek do Antivy! Nie tak się robi!

— Aha, czyli jednak każdy mag należy do Kręgu? Choćby ten Krąg go trzymał w celi i okładał pięściami?

— Przykro mi — wzruszyła ramionami. — Tak jak mówiłam, możemy złożyć zażalenie…

Trevelyan pokręciła głową.

— Myślałam, że jesteś inna.

— Inna? Ktoś inny nie splunąłby w jego kierunku, Trevelyan!

— Myślałam, że pomogłam ci zrozumieć, jak to wygląda dla nas, magów! Naprawdę wierzysz, że jego los się odmieni tylko dlatego, że nie trafił w ręce okrutników?

— Wiesz, że wiele zależy od lokalnego komtura i pierwszego zaklinacza. Niestety nie ode mnie, nawet nie od Ferdynanda. Naprawdę przepraszam, Trevelyan. Mogę trochę zrobić… Ale nie jestem wszechmogąca.

Trevelyan otarła oczy.

— Dobrze. Masz rację, jedźmy. Nic tu już nie zdziałamy.

Drogę do zamku przebyły w milczeniu. Im dłużej Cassandra myślała o tym, co zaszło, tym bardziej była sfrustrowana i zła, głównie na siebie, chociaż trochę też na zbieg okoliczności. Wystarczyłoby, żeby wyszły chwilę wcześniej albo chwilę później, żeby tych templariuszy i maga w ogóle nie spotkać.

Miała przygotowaną całą opowieść na temat Pałacu Letniego, włącznie z kilkoma anegdotami, na okazję, kiedy Trevelyan pierwszy raz przejedzie przez jego bramy, ale nie spodziewała się, że odbędzie się to w takiej atmosferze. Na dodatek w stajniach czekał na nie Anthony, i to z miną niewróżącą niczego dobrego.

— Co się stało? — zapytała, zeskakując z siodła.

— Ojciec szukał cię po całym pałacu, jest wściekły za spóźnienie. Ukryłem się tutaj, żeby nie być celem jego rozzłoszczonych tyrad.

Cassandra prychnęła ze złością. Anthony uniósł ręce.

— Nie zabijaj posłańca! Chciałem cię tylko uprzedzić.

Trevelyan odczepiała swoje sakwy od kulbaki w lodowatym milczeniu. Anthony wskazał na nią ruchem głowy i zrobił pytającą minę. Cassandra uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową.

Weszli do pałacu wejściem reprezentacyjnym - każdy stopień wypucowany był do połysku i wszędzie rozwieszono tkaniny, które miały zapewne prezentować splendor ich rodziny i całej Nevarry, a wydawały się przedstawiać głównie zmartwionych ludzi na tle nagrobków. W Wielkiej Sali trwały już przygotowania do uczty i wszędzie przebiegali spanikowani służący, z których Cassandra wyłowiła kamerdynera, żeby wskazał Trevelyan przydzielone jej pokoje.

— Idź się przebrać — powiedziała do niej półgłosem, bo Trevelyan próbowała stawiać opór. — Ja wszystko załatwię, zobaczymy się na obiedzie.

— Co ją ugryzło? — zapytał Antony, kiedy Trevelyan zniknęła za załomem korytarza.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, a ja nie chcę, żebyś żartował na ten temat.

— To jakaś grubsza sprawa? — Wspięli się do sali narad, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Proszę otwierać!

Gwardziści królewscy pchnęli spiżowe podwoje. _Crème de la crème_ rodziny odwróciło się, by spojrzeć na nowoprzybyłych. Ferdynand, wyraźnie już postarzały i prawie cały siwy, oderwał się od mapy Morza Przebudzonych.

— Cassandro! Tony! Moi drodzy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders jak zwykle powoduje skomplikowanie się sytuacji.

 

Cassandra myślała, że ukryła swoje zniecierpliwienie ceremoniałem, ale kiedy dotarła wzrokiem do ojca, posłał jej mitygujące spojrzenie. Tak jak się domyślała, nie straciła nazbyt wiele: jak zwykle wszyscy długo się witali, przedstawiali aktualności ze swoich dworów i ziem okraszając je licznymi nudnymi dygresjami, obmawiali sąsiadów i wbijali sobie szpile, a ojciec desperacko i na próżno usiłował naprowadzić ich na powód, dla którego się w ogóle spotkali. Znając go, Był na nią najbardziej zły za to, że zostawiła go samego w dole z wężami, i żeby okazać tę złość, w ogóle się do niej nie odzywał. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział o incydencie z tawerny.

Po definitywnie zbyt długim - w Cassandry mniemaniu - czasie Ferdynand ogłosił przerwę i wszyscy wysypali się do skrzydła gościnnego, żeby odpocząć od wbijania sobie noży w plecy i przygotować się do drugiej tury. Cassandra zwykle nie znosiła trefienia włosów i wbijania się w balowe stroje, ale to przynajmniej można było robić we względnej samotności. Usiadła na chwilę na łożu i oparła brodę na ręce, śledząc krzątającą się pokojową. Czy potrafiłaby poczuć coś takiego jak do Trevelyan do kogoś innego, tej dziewczyny chociażby? Nigdy nie była dobra w refleksji, szczególnie skierowanej do środka, ale nie wydawało jej się to prawdopodobne. Dla porównania wyobraziła sobie Trevelyan zwróconą do niej plecami, zakładającą szlafrok na gołe ciało, i przeszyło ją pożądanie. Coś więcej też, ale Anthony nie bez powodu nazywał ją upośledzoną emocjonalnie: nie potrafiła tego nazwać ani przyporządkować.

Wstała z westchnieniem i podeszła do lavabo. Umyła się, wytarła, włożyła braies, nogawice z cielęcej skóry, aksamitny dublet ze stójką oraz swoje najlepsze smocze buty.

— Splatamy warkocz, Wasza Wielmożność? — zapytała pokojowa, kiedy Cassandra zasiadła na karle przed lustrem.

— Może nie tym razem. Czy mogłabyś... jakoś je upiąć, żeby nie wpadały mi do oczu?

— Oczywiście, Wasza Wielmożność. — Wydawała się zaskoczona, ale ułożyła włosy na dworski sposób, może nieco bardziej skomplikowany, niż chciałaby Cassandra, ale elegancki i chyba dość modny, wnosząc z fryzur, które widziała wcześniej w Cumberland.

Kiedy zeszła do Wielkiej Sali, muzycy już grali i wszyscy zajmowali miejsca, tocząc dyskusję o tegorocznym Wielkim Turnieju. Trevelyan siedziała przy odległym końcu podkowy, wśród magów i kawalerów, i nie wydawała się zachwycona tym faktem. Cassandra, która miała wyznaczone miejsce pomiędzy księciem Wilhelmem a markizą Barbarą, wychyliła się do przodu i usiłowała porozumieć się z nią wzrokiem, ale Trevelyan nie odrywała oczu od swojego talerza.

— Wyglądasz dziś jak sto złotych smoków, Cassandro — palnął Wilhelm.

— Dziękuję, kuzynie — odparła Cassandra, koncentrując wzrok na pryszczatej twarzy Wilhelma. — Ty również niezgorzej.

— Czy to wasz gość? — zapytała markiza Barbara, jak zawsze ciekawska.

— To nasz nadworny mag, baronówna Trevelyan. Pierwszy raz jest na dworze i chyba ją to trochę przytłacza.

— Mag? To cudownie, na pewno dogada się z naszym Casimirem!

Cassandra w to wątpiła, bo Casimir był nadętym dupkiem, który zajmował się głównie przygotowywaniem maści na hemoroidy. Trevelyan ignorowała ją jednak na tyle ostentacyjnie, że nieszczególnie jej żałowała. Zawołała szybko podczaszego, bo z rodziną obcowało jej się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy wszyscy zainteresowani byli trochę nietrzeźwi, i narzuciła ostre tempo. Markiza szybko odpadła, bo trzymała linię i niewiele jadła, ale Wilhelm dawał radę, i nie był nawet taki najgorszy w charakterze towarzystwa. Na chwilę zdołała zapomnieć o Trevelyan, ale rzut oka w dół stołu od razu jej przypomniał: templariusze, apostata, kubeł zimnej wody wylany na głowę. Trevelyan musiała jakąś kątem oka ją zauważyć, bo odwróciła się od razu do nudnego Casimira.

Po głównej części uczty uczestnicy rozdzielili się na koterie i magowie zniknęli tradycyjnie w antyszambrach. Cassandra przesiadła się z Wilhelmem do grupy ciągnącej temat o Wielkim Turnieju, ale głównie patrzyła z zaciśniętą szczęką w puchar. Wszystko, co mogła wcześniej czuć, wykrystalizowało się w złość. Nie miała wrażenia, że mogłaby cokolwiek zrobić inaczej z tym apostatą, ale dręczyła ją myśl, że może był jakiś sposób, i stawała się coraz bardziej zła na Trevelyan. Powątpiewanie w siebie do tego stopnia się Cassandrze dotąd nie zdarzało, i doświadczenie to nie za bardzo przypadło jej do gustu.

W końcu walnęła pucharem o stół i odprowadzana skonsternowanymi spojrzeniami wyszła do ogrodów. Siedziała na ławeczce, męcząc się z myślami, kiedy ktoś nadszedł alejką. Była to Trevelyan, zbliżająca się nie swoim zwykłym dostojnym krokiem, a ostrym i żołnierskim. Miała na sobie jedwabne szaty, w których wyjechała rano z dworu i długi naszyjnik, który kończył się między piersiami.

— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać — oświadczyła, zatrzymując się przed Cassandrą.

— A ja z tobą.

Trevelyan chciała usiąść obok, ale Cassandra ją powstrzymała.

— Nie tutaj. Spotkajmy się o następnym dzwonie w pokoju na szczycie wieży w skrzydle gościnnym. — Wskazała ruchem głowy. — Tam można bezpiecznie porozmawiać.

— Dobrze.

Cassandra była pewna, że Trevelyan odprowadza ją wzrokiem; po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz, a włosy na karku stanęły dęba. Wróciła do Wielkiej Sali i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła obok Anthony’ego.

— Co to było?

— Potrzebowałam powietrza. — Potarła czoło. — Chyba przesadziłam z tym antiviańskim.

— To niepodobne do ciebie.

— Ludzie się zmieniają, Tony.

Ojciec nadal był obrażony, ale to Cassandrze było nawet na rękę. Kiedy rozmowa zeszła na nieobecnych i zmarłych krewnych i powinowatych, wymówiła się zmęczeniem i opuściła ucztę, po drodze zwijając z ostatniego stołu butelkę porto. Czuła się poza nawiasem rodziny od czasu egzekucji wuja i dzisiaj to wrażenie tylko przybrało na sile. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę temat, można było się spodziewać, że wkrótce wszyscy potężnie się pokłócą i ojciec będzie pić z Anthonym w stajni do późnej nocy.

Wbiegła po schodach na szczyt wieży, usiłując unikać gwardzistów i nietrzeźwych krewnych. Pokój na górze był jak zwykle nieużywany - musiała mocno się przyłożyć barkiem, żeby otworzyć drzwi, a w środku w nozdrza uderzał zapach kurzu. Cassandra otworzyła wszystkie okiennice i wytrzepała poduszki foteli i krzeseł. Niewiele się zmieniło od czasu, kiedy z Tonym w dzieciństwie zrobili sobie tam tajny plac zabaw.

Otworzyła porto i usiadła przy stole, nerwowo podrzucając kolanem. Trevelyan nie kazała na siebie czekać: wraz z wybiciem dzwonu zapukała i zajrzała do środka.

— Wejdź, proszę.

Zamknęła ze sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie. Cassandra wstała i splotła ręce za plecami.

— Nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki się dzisiaj rozstałyśmy — zaczęła. — Zapewne zauważyłaś, że ciężko mi przychodzi artykułowanie uczuć własnych, ale chciałabym spróbować.

— To zacznij.

— Potępiam sposób, w jaki dzisiaj traktowano tego maga, i osobę tamtego templariusza chciałabym pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. Niestety w sytuacji, którą zastałyśmy, miałam związane ręce. Zależało mi na też na tym… żebyś ty nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, który mogliby zinterpretować jako atak. Stąd być może zinterpretowałaś moje zachowanie jako zbyt pasywne.

Chyba nigdy nie powiedziała tyle na raz. Aż zabrakło jej powietrza i musiała wziąć głęboki oddech.

— Ja to wszystko rozumiem, Cassandro — powiedziała z wysiłkiem Trevelyan. — I chciałam cię przeprosić za swoje zachowanie dzisiaj. Wiem, że nie mogłaś nic więcej zrobić i nie powinnam z pewnością więćej od ciebie wymagać. Gdyby to tylko był ktokolwiek inny niż Anders… Ale to on uświadomił mi, że istnieje świat poza Kręgami, i gdyby nie on, to by mnie dzisiaj tu nie było. — Załamał jej się głos. — Niestety… Zdałam sobie dzisiaj też sprawę, że tak naprawdę pochodzimy z różnych światów i możemy nigdy się do końca nie zrozumieć.

— Co masz na myśli? — Potrząsnęła głową. — Myślałam, że się zgadzamy!

— Może i w końcu się zgadzamy, ale startujemy z tak różnych punktów...

Spuściła głowę. Cassandra zacisnęła i rozluźniła pięści, po czym poczuła w sobie jakiś nagły, nieunikniony przypływ, który pchnął ją do przodu i do Trevelyan. Przycisnęła ją do drzwi i pocałowała mocno, bo, chociaż Trevelyan się opierała, to nie odpychała jej od siebie, tylko naciskała na jej barki, jakby chciała się wspiąć albo jakoś uciec górą. Bezskutecznie, bo Cassandra była jednak znacznie silniejsza i unieruchomiła ją kolanem i ramionami, wcisnęła nos w spojenie szyi, a potem w to miejsce na mostku, gdzie zbiegały się piersi.

— Mówiłam ci, że mnie to nie obchodzi — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, podkasując szaty Trevelyan i łapiąc ją gwałtownie za uda. Trevelyan pisnęła i zarzuciła jej ochoczo nogę na biodro, ale Cassandra odwróciła ją plecami i przycisnęła do siebie. — Powiedz mi, jeśli chcesz przestać, bo możemy przestać.

— Nie, nie — jęknęła Trevelyan, dygocząc pod jej dłońmi. — Nie chcę, nie przestawaj nigdy.

Złapała ją za piersi przez materiał, a potem powoli przesunęła rękami w dół jej ciała. Trevelyan oparła się o drzwi z głową schowaną między ramionami i wygięła do tyłu, Cassandra rozsunęła jej uda kolanem i wsunęła w nią dwa palce pewnie nieco gwałtowniej niż powinna, bo Trevelyan zasyczała i uderzyła pięścią o drewno, ale potem było już pięknie, tylko pięknie, tak pięknie, jak może być, kiedy podeszwy butów ślizgają się po posadzce, a ubrania stoją na drodze. Trevelyan miała jedwabistą skórę i pieprzyki na plecach, a na koniec ugryzła ją w dłoń, którą miała zasłonięte usta, doszła gwałtownie i obwisła zdyszana w jej uścisku.

Cassandra przytrzymała ją, dopóki nie minęły pomniejsze wstrząsy, a potem pocałowała w kark, podłożyła jedną rękę pod kolana i uniosła w ramionach. Trevelyan zarzuciła jej jedno ramię na szyję, ale poza tym pozwoliła się zanieść do łóżka. Cassandra ułożyła ją starannie, jakby miała pozować do obrazu, i położyła się obok, spocona i idealnie pusta, pozbawiona wszystkiego, co dotąd ją dręczyło. W Wielkiej Sali uczta chyba nowy obrót, bo zamiast sztywnej dworskiej muzyki na górę zaczęły docierać frazy nevarrańskich szlagierów.

Oddech Trevelyan powoli się uspokajał, ale jej nie, jakby miała znowu z kimś zawalczyć, i po pewnej chwili w polu jej widzenia pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa. Trevelyan wydostała się ze swoich sukni i zaczęła Cassandrę też pozbawiać ubrań. Rozpięła dublet, odpięła nogawice, zdjęła jej buty i bieliznę, a Cassandra biernie poddawała się wszystkim jej zabiegom, i tylko oparła stopy na jej barkach, kiedy Trevelyan umościła się między jej nogami. Opisy małych śmierci łóżkowych zawsze wydawały jej się przesadzone, ale to zanikanie, które stało się też jej udziałem, ciężko było określić inaczej. Szarpnęła za pościel, wyprężyła się - i odetchnęła, a wszystko zaczęło stopniowo powracać.

Trevelyan przetoczyła się na bok, wstała i podeszła nago do stołu. Nalała porto do dwóch kieliszków i jeden podniosła do ust, stanowiąc ciemny kontur na tle okna.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytała Cassandra, nareszcie odzyskując mowę i jako takie panowanie nad kończynami.

— O niczym.

— Powiedz mi.

— Dobrze. — Odwróciła się. Naszyjnik zakołysał się między piersiami. — O tym, jak utrzymujesz, że nie dbasz o przeszkody, o to, co nas dzieli. To godne podziwu, ale one nie znikną tak same z siebie.

— Podaj mi przykład takiej nieprzezwyciężalnej przeszkody.

— Dobrze. Na przykład to, że jesteś głęboko wierząca, a ja nie. — Trevelyan przyklękła na krawędzi łóżka i podała jej drugi kieliszek. — Nie jestem w ogóle.

— Opisz mi, w co twoim zdaniem wierzę w takim razie ja.

— W Stwórcę. — Zbliżyła do siebie palec wskazujący i kciuk i po chwili wykwitł między nimi płomień, którym zapaliła kandelabr. — W to, że jego boski plan poznała tylko Andrasta, a my mamy go teraz wyłącznie podtrzymywać. Że wszystko jest już z góry wyznaczone i przepowiedziane.

— A ty się z tym nie zgadzasz.

— Nie wiem, czy to się wszystko tak odbyło. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — A jeśli tak, to czy Andrasta objawiła nam dobrą receptę na ten świat.

— Nie znajdujesz w tym jakiegoś ukojenia? Poczucia bezpieczeństwa w tym porządku?

— W porządku, w którym niektórzy strasznie, niesłusznie cierpią? Jak ktokolwiek mógłby coś takiego zaplanować?

— Ludzkie prawa też powodują niesłuszne cierpienie — powiedziała Cassandra. — Nie każdy, komu obcinają rękę, coś ukradł. Ale te prawa muszą być.

— To prawda. Ale może nie powinniśmy obcinać rąk.

— Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, Trevelyan, i musisz wiedzieć, że cenię ludzi mających wartości ponad wszystko inne — powiedziała poważnie, patrząc Trevelyan prosto w oczy. — Może to brzmieć śmieszne na tle tego całego przepychu, ale zdecydowanie spośród wszystkich tutaj najbardziej szanuję właśnie ciebie. Jednak ze względu na przywiązywanie do tego takiej wagi nie zmieniam zdania tak łatwo.

— Wiem. — Trevelyan dotknęła swoją ciepłą od ognia dłonią jej ręki. — To też mnie w tobie ujęło.

Cassandra się uśmiechnęła.

— Chodź tutaj. — Uniosła zapraszająco kołdrę.

Trevelyan wskoczyła do łóżka i położyła się tak blisko, że stykały się całą długością ciała. Było to trochę dziwne, być z kimś tak blisko poza sytuacją erotyczną, ale zarazem nie niepożądane, przyjemne nawet.

— Opowiedz mi o tym apostacie, Trevelyan.

— Najważniejsze już ci mówiłam. — Trevelyan podłożyła sobie poduszkę pod kark. — Zaopiekował się mną, kiedy uciekłam z domu. Miałam wtedy piętnaście lat i za bardzo nie wiedziałam, co jest co. Takie dziecko chowane w złotej klatce.

— Ja też taka byłam.

— Ale chyba nie tak naiwna. W każdym razie… Wiedziałam od dawna, prawdopodobnie od początku, kim jestem. Ale że też wiedziałam, co dzieje się z takimi jak ja - mianowicie są zabierani z domu nocą w koszuli nocnej, cali obsmarkani ze strachu i rozpaczy - to ukrywałam to przed wszystkimi. Nie było to trudne, nie miałam w zwyczaju podpalać sukien siostrom zakonnym.

Cassandra prychnęła.

— Myślałam, że to tylko taka legenda.

— Nie, to się zdarzyło w Tantervale. Wracając do mojej smutnej historii… Zdałam sobie sprawę, że albo się wszystko wydało, albo niedługo wyda. To też nie było trudne, bo dostałam areszt domowy, a do rodziców przyjechali jacyś rycerze, którzy wypytywali ich i sąsiadów…

— Ktoś cię wydał?

Trevelyan milczała przez chwilę, a potem jej twarz zmarszczyła się w takim brzydkim wyrazie, jakiego Cassandra jeszcze u niej nie widziała.

— Moja siostra, Adolfina. Pewnie chciała dobrze… Może przez przypadek… Nie wiem, nie rozmawiałam z nią od tamtego czasu.

— Przykro mi.

— No, stało się. Jakby nie było, postanowiłam dokonać wielkiej ucieczki. Zapakowałam trochę jedzenia i ze dwie książki - bo to uznałam za ważne! - do tobołka i skręciłam linę z pościeli…

— Jak w książkach.

— Dokładnie. I wyobraź sobie, że mi się udało. Znaczy, uciec. Wzięłam swojego kasztanka ze stajni i dałam nogę. Sprawy nie przemyślałam, bo poza Ostwick nie za bardzo wiedziałam co i jak, a przecież taka dziewucha to łatwy łup… W każdym razie, nad rzeką spotkałam jego. Klęczał na kamieniu i prał sobie koszulę. Nie miał przy sobie wiele więcej. Od razu jakoś wyczuł, kim jestem i powiedział, że sam uciekał już trzy razy - i to z Kinloch nad Calenhadem!

— To stamtąd da się uciec? — Cassandra od razu pomyślała o Galyanie.

— Teraz pewnie już nie tak łatwo. W każdym razie, jeśli ujęli go tutaj znowu, to oznacza, że w tym czasie uciekł przynajmniej jeszcze raz.

— Co za determinacja.

— Czy to nie mówi czegoś o tym, jak musi być w tamtym Kręgu?

— Mówi, to prawda. I co się stało?

— Wziął mnie pod opiekę. Nauczył, jak wybierać dobre miejsca do noclegu, jak przyrządzić posiłek z resztek, które ma się przy sobie, unikać wieśniaków, którzy nie lubią obcych. Pokazał mi też, jak leczyć, przykładając ręce. Snuliśmy się tak po wsiach ze dwa tygodnie, zanim spotkaliśmy sędzię z Ostwick… Tak zupełnie przypadkiem. Rozpoznał mnie, oczywiście, i w trymiga oboje nas pojmali. Mnie zabrali do Ostwick, a jego pewnie z powrotem do Fereldenu. To było… ile? Z pięć lat temu. Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek go zobaczę.

— Nic dziwnego — mruknęła Cassandra. Zastanawiała się, czy ten mag Anders mógł znać Galyana i jeśli tak, czy może dałoby się przez niego jakoś tam dotrzeć. Była też trochę wytrącona z równowagi tym, jak mało tak naprawdę dzieliło ich wszystkich od siebie.

Kiedy odwróciła z powrotem głowę, Trevelyan spała z twarzą przyciśniętą do jej ramienia. Miała wypogodzoną twarz i ręce zaciśnięte pod brodą, jakby było jej zimno. Cassandra, czując znowu to niewytłumaczalne wezbranie, objęła ją ramieniem, i to był ostatni raz, kiedy widziała ją przed rozerwaniem się Zasłony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział wymaga już pewnego komentarza re: chronologia i kanoniczność. Zmieniłam pierwotny zamysł na fabułę i w związku z tym zamierzam się dokładniej odnieść do kanonu: obecne wydarzenia mają miejsce tuż przed Piątą Plagą, w 9:30 roku Smoka. Największym przekształceniom ulegają więc wydarzenia zarysowane w Dawn of the Seeker. Cassandra ma w tej chwili 25 lat, a Trevelyan - 20. Kanoniczny król Marcus i tutejszy król Ferdynand to nie te same osoby, co zresztą zostanie poruszone dokładniej w następnym rozdziale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprawy przybierają nader niefortunny obrót, ale przynajmniej trochę się wyjaśnia. Po szczegóły odsyłam do notek na końcu rozdziału.

 

Unosiła się w przyjemnym półśnie, kiedy ktoś załomotał do drzwi.

— Cass! Jesteś tam?

Usiadła prosto, zaalarmowana, macając pościel ręką w poszukiwaniu Trevelyan. Druga część łóżka była pusta i zimna.

— Tony? Wchodź! Co się stało?

Zajrzał do środka i od razu zasłonił twarz ręką.

— Jesteś goła!

— Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. — Cassandra wyskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła kompletować elementy stroju. Nigdzie nie było już ubrań Trevelyan. Odwróciła się, żeby nałożyć dublet. — Już możesz wejść.

Anthony zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Szukają cię, Cass — powiedział poważnie. — Pojmali Trevelyan w porcie.

— Co? — Nie zarejestrowała tego od razu.

— Ponoć zaatakowała jakichś templariuszy… Coś z jakimś apostatą… Kompletne szaleństwo! — Złapał się za głowę. — Podobno ty groziłaś jakiemuś rycerzowi wczoraj, Cass, o co chodzi?

— Święta Andraste…

— To prawda?

— Oczywiście, że to prawda, bo źle się zachowywał, a ja chciałam mu tylko do rozumu przemówić… — Urwała, rozumiejąc nagle, czemu część łóżka Trevelyan była zimna. — Co z nią, kto ją pojmał? Templariusze?

— Tak. Wkradła się do Morskiego Ślimaka, żeby uwolnić jakiegoś apostatę… To było późno w nocy, ale posłali do nas dopiero o świcie i od tego czasu wszyscy cię szukają. Zapamiętali cię z wczoraj i są przekonani, że miałaś z tym coś wspólnego, ale powiedz mi, że nie…

— No nie. — Wbiła stopy w buty. — Byłyśmy tu całą noc. To znaczy ja byłam. Ona chyba wyszła. — Popatrzyła na przewrócony kieliszek obok łóżka. — Spałam jak kamień, nic nie słyszałam. Co na to ojciec?

— Tak jak można się było spodziewać. Domyśliłem się, że jeśli nie ma cię w twoich pokojach, to musisz być tu, i chciałem cię uprzedzić.

— Dzięki, Tony — powiedziała z uczuciem. — Co z Trevelyan? Walczyła z nimi?

— Przyłapali ją na uwalnianiu więźnia… Jednego rycerza pozbawiła przytomności i zabrała mu tarczę, którą potem walczyła z resztą. Ma odmrożone stopy, drugi jest poobijany. Mówili, że ktoś ewidentnie nauczył ją walczyć ze zbrojnymi. — Urwał i popatrzył na Cassandrę, która zamarła z ręką przyłożoną do czoła. — Zgaduję, że to ty.

— Nie myślałam, że użyje tego w takim celu.

— Jest naprawdę kiepsko.

— Wiem. Zaprowadź mnie do nich.

Kiedy zbiegali po schodach, zauważyła swoje odbicie w szybie: łóżkowa fryzura, wczorajszy strój, twarz blada jak ściana. Nie wyglądała, nawet dla siebie, znajomo.

Stanęli pod antyszambrami. Anthony złapał ją za ramię, zanim pchnęła drzwi.

— Cokolwiek by się nie działo, wiedz, że jestem po twojej stronie.

Kiwnęła głową i weszła do środka. Ojciec stał przy kominku, odwrócony plecami, ale zobaczył ją w lustrze i twarz mu stężała. Ferdynand siedział rozparty na kanapce, za którą tłoczyła się świta ograniczona do szambelana, królewicza i zaklinaczki Johanny, a trzej w pełni uzbrojeni templariusze stali niezręcznie przy sofie. Cassandra rozpoznała ich dowódczynię. Trevelyan tu nie było.

— Lady Cassandro — powiedział król. Cassandra ukłoniła się i stanęła sztywno z rękami splecionymi za plecami. — Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że lady do nas nareszcie dołączyła. Ci oto rycerze szlachnetnego zakonu templariuszy zdają się myśleć, że miała coś do czynienia z próbą uwolnienia niebezpiecznego apostaty i nie wierzą moim zapewnieniom, iż Cassandra Pentaghast na pewno czegoś takiego się nie imała.

— Nie myli się Wasza Wysokość. Mój brat, Anthony — zwróciła się do templariuszy — może poświadczyć, że zastał mnie śpiącą w jednym z pokojów skrzydła gościnnego. Nie opuszczałam tej nocy w ogóle pałacu i nie brałam udziału w próbie…

— To ciekawe — powiedziała ostro templariuszka — bo ja przypominam sobie lady grożącą wczoraj jednemu z moich rycerzy stalą. W tawernie Pod Morskim Ślimakiem na Fereldeńskim Nabrzeżu.

— Ubolewam, że takie wydarzenie miało miejsce, ale była to interwencja podjęta w interesie apostaty Andersa, który był traktowany przez wspomnianego rycerza w sposób nielicujący z honorem i godnością zakonu.

— Czyli uważa lady, że mojemu podwładnemu można coś zarzucić?

— Zdecydowanie — odparła Cassandra. — Nikogo, a już w szczególności osoby bezbronnej i związanej, nie należy traktować tak, jak potraktowano tamtego maga. Chciałabym złożyć oficjalne zażalenie na osobę templariusza Marcusa…

— Cassandro! — huknął ojciec. — Zostaw w spokoju templariusza Marcusa i wytłumacz mi i wszystkim tu zebranym zachowanie mistrzyni Trevelyan!

Cassandra otworzyła usta, ale mimo kilku prób nie udało jej się sformułować żadnej riposty, bo sama nie znała wytłumaczenia dla tego, co najwyraźniej się w nocy stało.

— Ten apostata… — spróbowała w końcu, świadoma ciężaru spojrzeń — był osobą mistrzyni znaną z przeszłości; udzielił jej bezinteresownej pomocy i pewnie…

— Bezinteresownej pomocy? — Wtrąciła się zaklinaczka Johanna. Jej wypielęgnowane brwi uniosły się w niedowierzaniu. — Apostata?

— Czyli potwierdza lady, że mistrzyni Trevelyan kolaborowała ze znanym przestępcą i apostatą Andersem z Anderfels? — drążyła templariuszka.

— Co? Nie! To znaczy… Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać kolaboracją, jeśli mam być szczera. Wydaje mi się, że mistrzyni Trevelyan chciała postąpić w swoim mniemaniu szlachetnie…

Po minach zebranych Cassandra poznała, że zbłądziła, i to fatalnie. Ferdynand odwrócił się i przerzucił ramię przez oparcie kanapki.

— Robercie, czy nie masz przejmującego dèja vu z podobną sceną sprzed dziesięciu lat?

— Zaiste, mam, i zastanawiam się czemu.

— To nie jest taka sama sytuacja! — zaprotestowała Cassandra.

— Mam nadzieję, bo wówczas w grę wchodziła zdrada stanu — stwierdził król. — Ale postaci są te same: my, zauroczona Cassandra, niesforny mag, zdaje się, że nawet pamiętam was… — Machnął ręką na templariuszy.

— Ja nic takiego sobie nie przypominam, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała oschle templariuszka. — Ale skoro udział księżniczki w wydarzeniach tej nocy nie został potwierdzony, chciałabym pozwolić o opuszczenie pałacu. Mamy dwoje niesfornych magów do przypilnowania.

— Dokąd ją zabieracie? — wypaliła Cassandra.

Templariuszka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i ukłoniła się na do widzenia. Cassandra wyrwała do przodu, ale Anthony dyskretnie chwycił ją za łokieć.

— To nie jest informacja, której ci udzielą, Cassandro — powiedział ojciec. — Być może kiedykolwiek. W naszym interesie jest was rozdzielić. Widać, że wywierała na ciebie zły wpływ.

— To nie jest jej zły wpływ, tato — odwróciła się do niego i Ferdynanda, zaciskając pięści. — To jest to, czego mnie uczyłeś całe życie. Żeby chronić słabszych i reagować, kiedy widzi się niesprawiedliwości. Że każdy jest godzien obrony…

Ferdynand westchnął, znudzony, co ojciec wziął za sygnał, że mają opuścić antyszambry. Cassandra miała wielką ochotę pokazać im, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ale powstrzymała się, mając w pamięci wuja. Anthony pociągnął ją delikatnie za sobą, ale wyszarpnęła mu się na korytarzu i podbiegła do krużganków. Na dziedzińcu krzątali się tylko piekarze i dostawcy warzyw, templariuszy nie było nigdzie widać.

— Cass, chodź, nie róbmy tu sceny — szepnął Anthony mitygująco. Nie musiał, bo postanowiła nie dawać im satysfakcji. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na dziedziniec i odwróciła się z zaciśniętą kurczowo szczęką.

Zaprowadzili ją gdzieś, chyba do pokojów gościnnych. Czuła się, jakby widziała to miejsce pierwszy raz w życiu. Stanęła na środku, jak oskarżona w procesie, a ojciec usiadł w fotelu i westchnął.

— Jestem strasznie tobą zawiedziony, Cassandro — powiedział, jakby to jemu przydarzyło się coś złego. — Ferdynand ma rację, ta sytuacja się powtarza. Jeszcze jak mi przyrzekłaś, że będziesz czujna, że będziesz uważać…

— To nie to samo.

— Nie, zgadzam się. Bo jesteś już starsza i, miałem nadzieję, mądrzejsza. Cassandro, powiedz mi, co jest takiego w tobie, że kierujesz ten… afekt… akurat w stronę magów? Czy my to jakoś sprawiliśmy? Czy ja? Bo to nie może być przecież przypadek.

Cassandra zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Wiem, że na pewno uważasz, że trzymałaś wszystko w sekrecie, ale nie było tak. Postanowiłem nie reagować, myślałem, że to niewinne. Bałem się, że brakuje ci kobiecego towarzystwa. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak.

— Ojcze… — zaczął Anthony, ale ojciec uniósł dłoń.

— Wiem również, że wy dwoje zawsze jesteście w zmowie. Ale nie dam się już wam okpići nie przystanę więcej na żadne pomysły typu nadworny mag. Tyle razy wam powtarzałem, że z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że magowie powodują tylko kata…

Cassandra przekrzywiła głowę.

— Jeśli chcesz winić kogoś za to, co się stało z twoim bratem, to wiń Ferdynanda — powiedziała zimno. — To on go skazał na śmierć. I nie, magia krwi nie była temu winna, Vestalus uważał po prostu, że kto inny powinien zostać królem. I chyba miał rację, zważywszy na to, że Ferdynand zaczął swoje panowanie od wymordowania wszystkich przeciwników!

Anthony wciągnął powietrze do płuc i cofnął się o krok. Ojciec zupełnie osłupiał.

— Wiem, że łatwo sobie wszystko wytłumaczyć w ten sposób — ciągnęła Cassandra, zbliżając się powoli do fotela. — Magia krwi doprowadziła do przewrotu, magia krwi sprawiła, że dołączył do innego stronnictwa niż ja uważałem za stosowne, magia krwi stoi za tym, że ktoś ma inne poglądy niż ja. Podobnie z Regalyanem - myślisz, że musiał uciekać się do mrocznych rytuałów, żeby podkopać moją wiarę w kandydaturę Ferdynanda? Nie, bo już wtedy miałam rozum i wiedziałam, że to zły wybór. Ale ty wolałeś uwierzyć w to, że ktoś ich omamił, niż że poparliście nieodpowiedniego człowieka!

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z oskarżycielsko wystawionym palcem wskazującym.

— I my wszyscy, ja, Tony, mama, Wilhelm i mnóstwo innych osób skakaliśmy wokół tematu przez te wszystkie lata, i robiliśmy to dla ciebie. Bo wiedzieliśmy, że wolisz wierzyć w ten cały mroczny spisek niż zaakceptować fakt, że twój kuzyn bez mrugnięcia okiem skazał twojego brata na śmierć.

Kiedy wyrzuciła to wszystko z siebie, nie poczuła się wiele lepiej, może oprócz tego, że przejęło ją słuszne oburzenie zamiast desperacji. Ojciec nadal siedział nieruchomo, z kreską między brwiami i wzrokiem patrzącym w dal, co o było znacznie gorsze niż zwyczajowy wybuch gniewu, a po chwili wstał i sięgnął po opończę jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cassandra tupnęła, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Trevelyan nie jest tym, za kogo ją uważasz.

— Tym, za kogo ty ją uważasz, zapewne też nie — odparł, unikając jej wzroku. — Nawet jeśli było tak, jak mówicie, to z mistrzynią Trevelyan sprawa jest już jednoznacznie zakończona. Została odesłana z Cumberland pierwszym porannym statkiem w nieznanym nam kierunku. Muszę przyznać, że jest to pewna strata — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Z pewnością odczujemy jej brak na polowaniach. Jeśli chcesz wrócić do domu, Cassandro, to jedź. Ja zatuszuję ten skandal.

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Cassandra odwróciła się do okna, żeby nie pokazać nikomu swojej twarzy.

— Czy mam z tobą pojechać do domu? — zapytał rzeczowo Anthony.

— Nie, nie trzeba. Lepiej żebyś tu został.

— Też tak sądzę. — Słyszała, jak przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Jej brat nie znosił konfrontacji, więc takie sytuacje przychodziły mu z trudem. — Miałaś rację, Cass. Z tym wszystkim, co powiedziałaś. Tata nie przywykł do tego, żeby ktoś inny miał rację. Będzie potrzebował trochę czasu.

— Pewnie tak.

Kiedy nie powiedziała nic więcej, zebrał się i wyszedł. Cassandra osłabła i oparła się o parapet. Okna wychodziły na ogrody, w których toczyło się normalne życie pałacu: ktoś strzygł żywopłot, ptaki skakały wśród rododendronów, a dwórki królowej przechadzały się między rabatami.

Musiała wyznaczyć sobie jakieś zadania. Najpierw trzeba było się wyprostować, potem opuścić pokój, pójść do siebie i się spakować. Coś ją jednak podkusiło i zajrzała najpierw do pokoju Trevelyan: brakowało jej sakiew podróżnych, musieli je zabrać. Tylko zbroja dla maga wisiała na wieszaku, zupełnie już nieprzydatna, a na toaletce poniewierały się kosmetyki i para kolczyków. Cassandra wzięła je ze sobą i tak ją to rozzłościło, że, wychodząc, uderzyła z rozmachem w stojak. Karacena wylądowała na podłodze, a ona rozcięła sobie krawędź dłoni i kolejne zadanie: przemyć ją wodą i owinąć sobie chustą. Umyła się, bo miała na sobie ślady uprzedniej nocy, splotła warkocz i włożyła pełną zbroję, a potem opuściła pałac, nie żegnając się z nikim i czując ciekawskie spojrzenia na plecach.

Przejechała całe Cumberland, wypytując o templariuszy w kościołach, tawernach i gospodach, jednak nikt nie wydawał się wiedzieć, co się stało z nimi i dwoma magami. Popołudniu zdała sobie sprawę, że nic jeszcze nie jadła, więc kupiła kawałek sera i placka z owocami i skierowała się do północnej bramy, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo przejeżdżały tędy zaledwie poprzedniego dnia. Na szczęście rozproszyli ją jacyś kupcy martwiący się drogą przez Stavingby. Zaproponowała, że ich poprowadzi i była wdzięczna za ich towarzystwo, choć było w tym jakieś rozdarcie, bo z jednej strony była ta osoba, która bardzo wszystko przeżywała, a z drugiej ta, która potrafiła banalnie rozmawiać o upałach.

Kiedy dotarli do nekropolii, pożegnała się z nimi, zostawiła wierzchowca przy koniowiązie i z ulgą weszła w cień. Grobowce jej rodziny zajmowały sporą część cmentarzyska i jak zwykle pobłądziła trochę wśród kolumn i piramid, zanim znalazła okazałe mauzoleum wuja Vestalusa. Przez chwilę się wahała, a potem odpięła pas z mieczem i usiadła na kamiennych stopniach, żeby popatrzeć na kołyszące się na wietrze cyprysy. Zdjęła rękawicę i odwinęła bandaż, żeby popatrzeć na ranę. Kiedy zaciskała pięść, czerwone brzegi rozcięcia się rozchodziły, ukazując miękką tkankę w środku.

Kiedy zajechała do dworu, powitał ją Sigismund.

— Tak szybko z powrotem, lady? — zapytał, łapiąc rzucone mu lejce. — Czy coś się stało?!

— Żadne niebezpieczeństwo. — Zsiadła i poklepała wierzchowca po szyi. — Powiedz, żeby zadbali o niego w stajni, bo jesteśmy na nogach od wczesnego rana.

Przekazała matce, co się stało i zjadły obiad w dziwnym, żałobnym milczeniu. Pod wieczór poszła usiąść na pomoście i popatrzeć na jezioro. Tam znalazł ją Sigismund.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, żebym się oddalił, to zaraz zniknę. — Prawie w ogóle nie słyszała, żeby się zbliżał, bo nie tupał jak pozostali gwardziści. — Jeśli przeszkadzam.

— Siadaj. — Poklepała miejsce na deskach obok siebie. — Co mnie zdradziło?

— Całokształt. — Usiadł na brzegu pomostu i zdjął buty. Wyglądał znowu jak chłopiec, którego Cassandra przyjęła na giermka. — Proszę wybaczyć śmiałość, ale chciałbym po prostu zaproponować swoje towarzystwo.

— Byłabym zobowiązana. Jeśli można, prosiłabym tylko o niezadawanie pytań. Odpowiedziałam dzisiaj na wystarczająco wiele.

— Chciałbym zadać tylko jedno — popatrzył na nią znad ramienia, na które wymykały mi się rude loki. — Na kogo lub na co powinienem w milczeniu ciskać gromy.

— Nie jestem pewna, jeśli mam być szczera. — Ujął ją tym, choć nie powinna być zdziwiona: Sigismund trwał po cichu u jej boku przez te wszystkie lata. — Jeśli chcesz mi w tym towarzyszyć, to winić musisz chyba ogólną niesprawiedliwość świata.

— Mogę tak zrobić, lady Cassandro.

— Dziękuję.

Patrzyli razem na ciemniejące jezioro, a Cassandra zaczynała rozumieć, że do wszystkiego powinna się zabrać inaczej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla przypomnienia: obecne wydarzenia mają miejsce tuż przed Piątą Plagą, w 9:30 roku Smoka, zignorowane bądź przekształcone są wydarzenia z _Dawn of the Seeker_. 
> 
> Kanonicznie królem Nevarry był niejaki Marcus, a z kanonu dowiadujemy się, że rodzice Cassandry zostali straceni za poparcie niewłaściwego kandydata do tronu: z rodziny ocaleli tylko Cassandra i Anthony ze względu na młody wiek oraz wuj-mortalitasi Vestalus. Postanowiłam odwrócić tę sytuację, żeby na potrzeby fika ocalić rodziców, natomiast usunąć Regalyana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział kończy część drugą, w której dobijamy do zdarzeń i postaci znanych z Inkwizycji. Jest 9:37 Smoka.

— Wiele z tego bierze się stąd, że w Kręgach informacja jest bardzo strzeżonym dobrem — powiedziała Cassandra, stukając kielichem o stół. — Innymi słowy, nic tym magom nie mówią. Oni wiedzą tylko, że templariusze mają przed nimi sekrety. Odkryłam to, kiedy szukałam… przyjaciółki, którą przeniesiono. I nie wiedziałam, do którego Kręgu trafiła.

Leliana pokiwała głową. W oddali uczta toczyła się swoim torem, a markiz Dubois spijał się coraz bardziej ku rozpaczy swojej małżonki.

— W Cumberland nawet mi nie otworzono — ciągnęła Cassandra. — Siedziałam na dziedzińcu do wieczora i w końcu prawie by doszło do scysji z templariuszami, gdyby nie to, że wyszła do mnie jedna ze starszych zaklinaczek i powiedziała, że nie może mi pomóc. Mogę nawet zacytować, bo dokładnie to zapamiętałam: “czasem można zrobić tylko tyle i nic więcej”. Taka… wyuczona bezradność.

— Zgadzam się — powiedziała Leliana, nakładając sobie sałatki. — Także z tym, że robi się to z premedytacją. Niewiedza sprawia, że magowie mają związane ręce, a bezradność pozbawia ich woli działania. A o twojej… przyjaciółce słyszałam.

— Tak? — Zmarszczyła się Cassandra. — Skąd?

Leliana uniosła znacząco brwi.

— Ach tak. Kazałaś mnie sprawdzić.

— Oczywiście. — Leliana założyła nogę na nogę, talerz oparła na biuście. — Kiedy tylko zostałaś mianowana Prawą Ręką. Musiałam się dowiedzieć, z kim będę współpracować.

— I co? — Cassandra nachyliła się nad blatem. — Wszystko o mnie wiesz?

— O, na pewno nie. Znam nazwiska, daty, miejsca. Ale to tyle. Nie wiem czemu i jak: na przykład jak i dlaczego wstąpiłaś do zakonu. Bogata, dziesiąta w kolejce do tronu i pierwsza do księstwa Cumberland…

— To długa historia. — Cassandra dolała sobie wina. W karafce zostało kilka kropel, więc zaczęła szukać wzrokiem podczaszego. — I niezbyt podnosząca na duchu.

— Dlaczego? — Leliana wyglądała na szczerze zdziwioną. — Przecież tyle osiągnęłaś.

— Masz rację. — Uniosła kielich. — Chciałabym zaproponować toast: za nasz wspólny wymagający sukces.

Było co świętować. Ocaliły od anulacji Krąg, w którym za różne ponure incydenty odpowiadało uparte, groźne nawiedzenie, i lokalny markiz wyprawił z tej okazji wielką ucztę, na której dobrze bawili się wszyscy poza nimi. Stuknęły się kielichami i Cassandra pomyślała o domu, którego szczegóły coraz bardziej się zacierały w jej pamięci.

— No więc? — Leliana zerknęła na nią znad kielicha. — Jak z tą opowieścią?

— Nic dziwnego, że każdy ci wszystko mówi. Po prostu drążysz tak długo, że odchodzi ochota się opierać.

— Tak może być. Ale po prawdzie jestem zwyczajnie ciekawa ciebie, Cassandro. Pamiętaj, że fakty już znam.

— Pamiętaj, że wiem, że mnie urabiasz. — Cassandra pogroziła jaj palcem. — Ale dobrze. Umówmy się, że jeśli ja opowiem ci o tym, to ty o pokonaniu Plagi i bitwie o Denerim.

Lelianie głowa opadła na ramię.

— Naprawdę? Tyle razy o tym opowiadałam…

— Byłaś kiedyś bardem, prawda? — zapytała Cassandra, używając jedynej tajnej wiedzy, jaką miała na temat Siostry Słowika. — Możesz więc nawet zaśpiewać, jeśli ci to bardziej odpowiada.

— O, Poszukiwaczko! Groźna nawet bez miecza. Chyba podoba mi się ta twoja strona.

Cassandra zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Chociaż pracowały już dość długo razem, to wcześniej nigdy nie znalazły się same w tak nieformalnej sytuacji. Były, owszem, jakieś bankiety, ale tam matki wielebne, Boska, sztywna orlezjańska szlachta i porażająco nudna etykieta. A tu, nie dość, że wspólnie wykonały bardzo trudne zadanie, to jeszcze były pozostawione same sobie, bo wszyscy templariusze byli nadal obrażeni, a reszta się ich bała.

— Pewnie już zauważyłaś, że miewam czasem trudności z opanowaniem gniewu — zaczęła niepewnie.

— Tak, to krzesło lecące przez całą długość Wielkiej Sali dało mi nieco do myślenia.

— Tak — odchrząknęła Cassandra. — Możesz sobie zatem wyobrazić, że po tamtym… incydencie było nawet gorzej. Do tego stopnia, że ludzie przestali chcieć ze mną pracować, że zaczęto mnie omijać i unikać. Starałam się przyjąć postawę mniej konfliktową i bardziej akceptującą niepomyślne zmiany, jak moja matka i brat, ale przychodziło mi to z trudem.

— Czasem gniew ma dobrą stronę. Na przykład stymuluje do zmian.

— To nie był ten rodzaj gniewu. Ten był osobisty. Niszczący. Zdziwisz się, kiedy się dowiesz, co mi pomogło: księgi ezoteryczne i ćwiczenia na silną wolę. Okazuje się, że przydają się nie tylko magom.

— Czy zakony nie używają podobnych?

— Używają, ale wówczas o tym nie wiedziałam. Kiedy odzyskałam trochę umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia, postanowiłam… coś zrobić. Zawsze miałam wrażenie, że będę prowadzić inne życie niż moja rodzina i zrozumiałam, że to jest chyba ten moment, w którym decyduję się na zmianę.

— No dobrze, ale czemu zakon rycerski? Osoba twojej pozycji miała przecież wiele alternatyw.

— Do czego dążysz, Siostro?

— Myślę, że jesteś idealistką, Cassandro, i czekam, aż to przyznasz.

Cassandra prychnęła. Podczaszy, który akurat podchodził od flanki z gąsiorkiem wina, podskoczył z przestrachu.

— Messere…

— Proszę lać. — Machnęła ręką. — Dobrze, przyznaję. Jestem idealistką. Chciałam zmienić system od środka. Chciałam zostać tą dobrą templariuszką, którą wszyscy będą sobie podawać za przykład. Chciałam pokazać, że nie wszystko musi być oparte na opresji.

— Ale nie przyjęto cię do templariuszy.

— Nie. Rzekomo przez wiek - faktycznie, miałam dwadzieścia pięć lat - ale, jak można się domyślić, rzeczywisty powód był inny. Ale tego samego dnia spotkałam się z Wielkim Poszukiwaczem Lambertem. I on miał już inny pomysł.

— Przyjęli cię.

— Tak. Pod warunkiem, że przejdę próby, oczywiście. Pierwsze jeszcze w Cumberland. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę o nich za bardzo mówić - reguły zakonne. Nie wątpię, że jeśli zechcesz, to się dowiesz. W każdym razie przeszłam wszystkie.

— Co na to rodzina, jeśli mogę zapytać?

— Nie była zachwycona, jeśli można to tak ująć. — Zamilkła, obracając kielich w rękach. Przypomniało jej się, jak matka przyszła do niej w noc przed wyjazdem i obudziła ją, głaszcząc po twarzy i przepraszając. Cassandra, zła o pogwałcenie prywatności i nieprzyzwyczajona do czułości, chciała się odsunąć, po chwili oporu zrozumiała jednak, że to prawdopodobnie jej ostatnia szansa na takie gesty. W końcu zasnęła z głową na kolanach matki. — Ale był to dobry sposób na zażegnanie skandalu i odzyskanie honoru. W oczach ojca przynajmniej.

Leliana uniosła wypielęgnowane brwi.

— Ja nie uważałam, bym zrobiła cokolwiek źle — powiedziała Cassandra i roześmiała się nagle. — Kto by pomyślał, że będę o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Chyba nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. Nie do wiary!

— To bardzo smutne — stwierdziła Leliana, opróżniając swój kielich. — Miałaś rację, że ta historia nie podnosi na duchu. Ale ja wiem o czymś, co nas podniesie.

— Wino? Markiz chyba nigdy nas już tu nie zaprosi, jeśli wypijemy go więcej.

— Coś lepszego. — Leliana poderwała się z siedzenia. — Mają tu łaźnie na naturalnym gorącym źródle. To oczywiście pilnie strzeżony sekret, ale tak się składa, że…

— No tak, domyślam się. — Cassandra uniosła się i odkryła, że utrzymanie równowagi nie jest tak oczywiste, jak powinno być. Ukryła to, opierając się o oparcie fotela, żeby sięgnąć po pas z mieczem. — Sama się sobie dziwię, że to mówię, ale to znakomity pomysł, siostro Słowik.

— Ćśś! To mój kryptonim.

— Nikt nie słyszał.

Wydostały się z sali bankietowej, odprowadzane pełnymi ulgi spojrzeniami możnych z Ansburga. Leliana chichotała w sposób, jaki z pewnością nie licował z powagą stanowiska, a Cassandra zapadła w jakieś pełne pobłażania milczenie, w którym z pewnym rozczuleniem myślała o sobie sprzed lat, o domu, Cumberland, nawet ojcu. Nie widziała ich, od kiedy została mianowana Prawą Ręką Boskiej i przestała mieć czas na cokolwiek, co nie było służbą kościelną.

— Tędy! — Leliana wskazała na wpół zakryte gobelinem schody wiodące w dół. — Uważaj, proszę, na głowę, niskie sklepienie.

Cassandra, która właśnie prawie zderzyła się czołem z sufitem, szybko pochyliła głowę. Kręcone, wąskie ceglane stopnie stanowiły pewne wyzwanie w jej obecnym stanie, ale od tak dawna nigdzie się nie bawiła, że nawet nie potrafiła się za to winić.

Schody kończyły się nagle drzwiami do dość rozległej komnaty wspartej na dwóch rzędach kolumn. Pomiędzy nimi mieścił się parujący basen pełen zielonkawej wody.

Leliana ściągnęła tabard ze Słońcem i rzuciła go na stojące nad brzegiem sadzawki karło. Miała też na sobie skórzaną zbroję, za której rozpinanie zaraz się zabrała. Cassandra, nie chcąc odstawać, rozpięła pas i pochyliła się, żeby zrzucić kolczugę. Kiedy udało jej się z niej wyślizgnąć, Leliana wchodziła już do gorącej wody. Miała smukłe ciało łuczniczki i skórę białą jak porcelana, ze skazą starej blizny tu i ówdzie. Kiedy usiadła na progu, woda zasłoniła taktownie jej niewielkie piersi.

Cassandra pozbyła się reszty ubrań i podeszła do skraju basenu, usiłując nie stracić równowagi na mokrej posadzce. Zanurzyła się powoli w wodzie, z każdą chwilą czując większą ulgę. Pewnie by przysnęła, gdyby nie to, że Leliana się roześmiała.

— Przepraszam, Cassandro. Pomyślałam po prostu o całym szeregu żartów na temat Lewej i Prawej Ręki w kąpieli.

— To rzeczywiste zagrożenie. Nie możemy nikomu nigdy o tym powiedzieć. — Podciągnęła się i oparła o krawędź sadzawki, żeby odpędzić senność. — Chciałabym wrócić do naszej rozmowy, bo zdaje się, że coś mi obiecałaś.

— Rzeczywiście. Obiecałam. Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym wiedzieć, czemu cię to interesuje.

— Znam maga, który brał udział w bitwie o Denerim. — Otarła pot z czoła. — Był z Kręgu w Kinloch. Nazywa się Regalyan D’Marcall. Poznałaś kogoś takiego?

— Niestety nie. — Leliana pokręciła głową. Końcówki jej włosów skręcały się od wilgoci. — Ale możesz mi wierzyć, że poznaliśmy wówczas tak wielu ludzi, że mogłam go po prostu nie zapamiętać. To ktoś ważny?

— Przyjaciel. Koresponduję z nim od dawna i jestem ciekawa, jak możesz uzupełnić jego historię.

Leliana uśmiechnęła się i pomachała bialutkimi nogami pod wodą. Na szczęście nie zaśpiewała niczego, za to opowiadała z wdziękiem i lekkością, jakich Cassandra mogła jej tylko pozazdrościć. Kiedy była już przy bitwie o Denerim, do łaźni wpadł nagle któryś ze służących markiza, ujrzał dwie nagie nimfy, z których jedna zakryła się z piskiem, a druga chciała wyskoczyć po miecz, i zaraz się cofnął. Przyłapane na gorącym uczynku, musiały się ubrać i pełnym godności krokiem wycofać do pokojów gościnnych. Następnego dnia wszystko wróciło do normy: były w siodle, strojach zakonnych, Leliana chowała się przed słońcem pod kapturem, a Cassandra z zaciętą miną usiłowała przygotować w myśli raport dla Wielkiego Poszukiwacza. Trudno było jej się skupić, bo wiizyta w Kręgu i dociekania Leliany przypomniały jej o rzeczach, o których nie myślała od dawna. Nie znosiła rozdzielać włosa na czworo, a już w szczególności poddawać w wątpliwość własnych decyzji, a na tym to się zawsze kończyło.

Podróż przez Wolne Marchie się dłużyła, głównie przez upał. Kiedy mijali Wildervale, przez orszak przedarł się jeden ze zwiadowców.

— Poszukiwaczko! Tam smok!

— Jaki smok? — ocknęła się Cassandra. — Tutaj?

— Tak, na drodze leży i nie chce się ruszyć! Będziemy musieli zawrócić…

— Opisz mi, proszę, tego smoka. — Cassandra zatrzymała go gestem. Leliana, zaciekawiona, wyłoniła się z głębi kaptura.

— No… duży, niebieskawy… zieje lodem!

— A jakiej jest wielkości? Stodoły czy raczej chłopskiej chaty?

— Raczej chaty — odparł zwiadowca po namyśle. — Znaczy się, mógłby być nawet większy?

— To samiec mistrala — wyjaśniła Cassandra, poluzowując miecz w pochwie. — Możemy sobie spokojnie z nim poradzić, jeśli pójdziemy we dwie i weźmiemy z czterech ochotników.

— Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? — zapytała matka Brygida. Była na twarzy biała jak marmur.

— Nasza Poszukiwaczka polowała na smoki tak, jak inni polują na dziki — podsunęła Leliana.

— Dziękuję, Siostro. O tobie też wiemy, że walczyłaś z kilkoma.

— No to postanowione. — Leliana zwróciła się do zbrojnych, którzy już szemrali między sobą. — Kto przyniesie głowę smoka do Val Royeaux, może z pewnością liczyć na zaszczyty. To jak?

Zgłosiło się czworo zbrojnych, w tym jeden z kuszą. Zostawili orszak i przebili się do przodu przez zator powstały z wozów kupieckich i świty jakiegoś pomniejszego wielmoży. Smok rzeczywiście leżał na środku drogi, wydmuchując z nozdrzy lodowe obłoki, które opadały na ziemię śniegiem.

Cassandra rozdzieliła zadania pomiędzy członków swojej drużyny, zaskoczyła z konia i zdjęła tarczę z pleców. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli pozycje, ruszyła ostro do przodu, chociaż tym razem nie walczył z nią ojciec, tylko jeden z zakonnych zbrojnych.

Kiedy opadł pył, zdała sobie sprawę, że leży w połowie pod mistralem, który powoli i żałośnie dokonywał żywota. Po chwili w jej pole widzenia wsunęła się ręka w wysadzanej ćwiekami rękawicy i kompetentnie podciągnęła ją do góry za kołnierz.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Leliana, jak zwykle wyglądająca równie dobrze co po porannej toalecie.

— W najlepszym. — Cassandra odkaszlnęła i otrzepała się z łusek i brudu. — Nawet więcej: znakomicie. Wszyscy cali?

— Są ofiary w podartych spodniach. — Leliana wskazała głową na giermka, który usiłował zakryć rozdarcie w kluczowym miejscu. — Za to wyraźnie poprawiłyśmy wizerunek Zakonu u mieszkańców Wildervale.

Smok został odciągnięty na pobocze i zdekapitowany. Resztę zdeponowano u wielmoży i orszak oddalił się w kierunku Val Royeaux w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze.

W stolicy trwały huczne przygotowania do Pierwszego Dnia Lata, ale w Wielkiej Katedrze panował grobowy nastrój, co dało się zauważyć już w stajniach.

— Co się stało? — Cassandra złapała pierwszego z brzegu templariusza.

— Rebelia w Kirkwall — odparł z obłędem w oczach. — Nie słyszeliście? Zginęła Matka Wielebna Elthina i kto wie, ilu innych niewinnych, a na ulicach apostaci się zabijają z rycerzami zakonnymi.

— Co takiego? — zagrzmiała Cassandra, a Leliana w szoku przyłożyła rękę do ust.

— Wieści dotarły niedawno — bąknął templariusz.

Cassandra wstrzymała się z powiedzeniem wszystkiego innego, co przyszło jej do głowy, dopóki nie wyszły na gwarny Plac Justyniański.

— Kirkwall? — syknęła do Leliany. — Czy nie byłaś tam niedawno?

— Byłam — odparła Leliana, nadal trochę w szoku. — Biedna Matka Wielebna… Usiłowałam ją skłonić, żeby się wyniosła, bo tam już wtedy było bardzo niebezpiecznie. Rezolucjoniści…

— Czy nie było żadnych przesłanek, żeby wysłać nas tam zamiast do Ansburga?

— Byli tam agenci, ale nie przychodziły od nich żadne depesze. To bardzo dziwne miasto, Cassandro, zobaczysz, jak tam przyjedziemy. Może im się to udzieliło…

— Czyli co, nic nie dało się zrobić?

— Cassandro. — Leliana przystanęła, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Czytałaś mój raport. Ba, rozmawiałyśmy o tym w Ansburgu. Wszyscy byli świadomi, co dzieje się w Kirkwall. Zabrakło tak zwanej woli politycznej.

— Woli politycznej! — wykrzyknęła Cassandra, ściągając uwagę gapiów.

— Ćśśś, chodźmy.

Następnego dnia były już na statku z dwoma chorągwiami zbrojnych i kursem obranym na Kirkwall. Nie udało się wpłynąć do portu, bo łańcuchy były podniesione, więc musieli zarzucić kotwicę przy jednej z wiosek na podgrodziu i podpłynąć do brzegu łodziami. Kirkwall było widać z daleka: unosiły się nad nim słupy dymów i brunatna łuna, a przy podejściu do rogatek dołączył do tego zapach spalenizny i uderzenia magii, od których Cassandrze cierpła skóra.

Wspięli się do Górnego Miasta, w którym w miejscu katedry ziała wielka dziura. W morzu ruin uwijali się ludzie, szukając ofiar, bo po takim czasie raczej nie został tam nikt żywy. Leliana oddelegowała zbrojnych do pomocy, a Cassandra podjechała tam konno.

— Kto tu dowodzi? Czy jest tu jakiś dowódca?

Jeden z pracujących wskazał jej człowieka w osmalonej, popękanej zbroi templariusza. Cassandra zeskoczyła z siodła i podeszła do niego, lawirując między gruzami.

— Czy to wy dowodzicie?

Kiedy mężczyzna się do niej odwrócił, zobaczyła na dolnej połowie jego twarzy krwawą skorupę. Prawie się cofnęła.

— Jestem kapitan Cullen — powiedział półgębkiem. Mógł być niewiele od jej młodszy, ale miał oczy starca. — Nareszcie przyjechaliście.

— Proszę pozwolić. — Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Opatrzymy to i porozmawiamy o tym, co tu się stało.

Złapał ją w łokciu i pomogła mu wstać. Cassandra była zdania, że uścisk ręki świadczy o człowieku i w wypadku Cullena dokładnie się to sprawdziło.


End file.
